I'm With You
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This is my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! stoy and it is a mega story using all the TV shows and movies I written for. This meag story will have at least thirty five chapters to it at some point. (The longest fan fiction I have ever done.) So What will happen and who will you see? Only one way to find out.
1. chapter index chapter 1Henry Danger

**ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!**

* * *

I don't own, work or know anyone who owns and works for any of these shows and movies in anyway that will be in this story. These stories are a point of view stories where you are with the Characters and are broken up by the show, Character and what sex you are. You are free to read them all if you want. That is the reason why this mega one year anniversary story is in this section of Fan Fiction site. This is the chapter index with chapter one. Please note I am not going to use everyone from the shows and movies. I am sorry to disappoint. The chapters are going to be in order by the pubshing date. Every time I make new chapters the chapter index will be updated. One last thing there will be some shorter chapters then others. Just letting you know ahead of time. I will do my best so all the mini stories/chapters sound alike.

* * *

1: Henry Danger

2: Jessie

3: The Munsters (Mockingbird Lane actors)

4: The Thundermens pt1

5: The Thundermens pt2

6: Breaking Bad

7: Gamers Guide to Pretty Much Everything

* * *

 **Female: Henry**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute blond boy. You find out his name is Henry. After school he takes you back to his place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Henry starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Henry soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Henry looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before he eats you out. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Henry, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke you mange to make Henry on his back and you on top of him. You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again.

You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Henry keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again. After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum.

You are once again on your back as Henry slides his dick into your pussy. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and after a few more thrusts Henry pulls out to watch you squirt. This time it lasted longer as once again hits you, Henry and the bed. Henry smiles and slides his dick back in. This time he is going faster and harder as you keep moaning his name.

Henry is soon on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Henry**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute blond boy. You find out his name is Henry. After school he takes you back to his place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Henry starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Henry soon moves over to the other nipple as he continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Henry looks at your dick and the two of you smile before he sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

Henry stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Henry went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in his mouth. Henry gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Henry on his back and you on top of him.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again. You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Henry keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again.

After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum. You are once again on your back as Henry slides his dick into your ass. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and you did your best to hold back.

As for Henry is soon on edge as well and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time. Once again Henry is on his back as you slide in your dick into his ass. You fuck him harder and faster as Henry keeps moaning your name.

Soon you are on edge and you shoot you load into his ass. The two of you made out one last time with your dick still inside his ass.

* * *

 **Female: Charlotte**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute black girl. You find out his name is Charlotte. After school she takes you back to her place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to her room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Charlotte the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Charlotte starts to kiss her way down.

Soon she is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Charlotte soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts she guides you to her bed where you laid down. P looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before she eats you out. In no time you are moaning her name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Charlotte, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke Charlotte adds a finger into your pussy. One finger soon becomes two then three. Soon you are being fisted. You can no longer hold back as you squirt once again. You then mange to make Charlotte on her back and you on top of her.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking her breasts while rubbing her pussy. You then moveover to the other breast while still rubbing Charlotte's pussy. Soon enough you kiss your way down untul you are looking at her pussy. You smile at her and she smiles back. You lick your lips and start to eat her out. She moans your name and you keep eating her out.

She was soon on edge and started to squirt all over her, you, and the bed. The two of you soon make our with Charlotte tasting her own pussy juice. You soon go back eating her out and soon you added one finger that became two. Soon enough you are fisting her untul she squrts. You to made out one last time.

* * *

 **Male: Charlotte**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute black girl. You find out his name is Charlotte. After school she takes you back to her place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to her room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Charlotte starts to kiss his way down.

Soon she is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Charlotte soon moves over to the other nipple as she continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples she guides you to his bed where you laid down. Charlotte looks at your dick and the two of you smile before she sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning her name. You quickly went on edge.

Charlotte stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Charlotte went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in her mouth. Charlotte gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Charlotte on her back and you on top of her.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking her breasts while rubbing her pussy. You then moveover to the other breast while still rubbing Charlotte's pussy. Soon enough you kiss your way down untul you are looking at her pussy. You smile at her and she smiles back. You lick your lips and start to eat her out. She moans your name and you keep eating her out.

She was soon on edge and started to squirt all over her, you, and the bed. The two of you soon make our with Charlotte tasting her own pussy juice. You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans. After only a few thrust you pull out as she squrts again all over herself, you, andon the bed. You soon slide your dick back into her pussy.

You soon fuck her faster and harder as the both of you moan loudly. You are soon on edge and you pull out again Charlotte quickly sucks your dick. After only a few bobs you comein her mouth once again and she gladly swallowed every drop. The two make out one last time.

* * *

 **Female: Jasper**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute Curly haird boy. You find out his name is Jasper. After school he takes you back to his place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Jasper starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Jasper soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Jasper looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before he eats you out. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Henry, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke you mange to make Henry on his back and you on top of him. You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again.

You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Henry keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again. After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum.

You are once again on your back as Jasper slides his dick into your pussy. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and after a few more thrusts Jasper pulls out to watch you squirt. This time it lasted longer as once again hits you, Henry and the bed. Jasper smiles and slides his dick back in. This time he is going faster and harder as you keep moaning his name.

Jasper is soon on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Jasper**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute curly haird boy. You find out his name is Jasper. After school he takes you back to his place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Jasper starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Jasper soon moves over to the other nipple as he continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Jasper looks at your dick and the two of you smile before he sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

Henry stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Henry went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in his mouth. Henry gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Henry on his back and you on top of him.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again. You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Henry keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again.

After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum. You are once again on your back as Jasper slides his dick into your ass. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and you did your best to hold back.

As for Jasper is soon on edge as well and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time. Once again Henry is on his back as you slide in your dick into his ass. You fuck him harder and faster as Jasper keeps moaning your name.

Soon you are on edge and you shoot you load into his ass. The two of you made out one last time with your dick still inside his ass.

* * *

 **Female Piper**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute brown hair girl. You find out his name is Piper. After school she takes you back to her place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to her room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Piper the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Piper starts to kiss her way down.

Soon she is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Piper soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts she guides you to her bed where you laid down. Piper looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before she eats you out. In no time you are moaning her name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Piper, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke Piper adds a finger into your pussy. One finger soon becomes two then three. Soon you are being fisted. You can no longer hold back as you squirt once again. You then mange to make Piper on her back and you on top of her.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking her breasts while rubbing her pussy. You then moveover to the other breast while still rubbing Piper's pussy. Soon enough you kiss your way down untul you are looking at her pussy. You smile at her and she smiles back. You lick your lips and start to eat her out. She moans your name and you keep eating her out.

She was soon on edge and started to squirt all over her, you, and the bed. The two of you soon make our with Piper tasting her own pussy juice. You soon go back eating her out and soon you added one finger that became two. Soon enough you are fisting her untul she squrts. You to made out one last time.

* * *

 **Male: Piper**

* * *

You are new to the school and you see a cute brown hair girl. You find out his name is Piper. After school she takes you back to her place and no one is around. The two of you begin making out all the way to her room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Piper starts to kiss his way down.

Soon she is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Piper soon moves over to the other nipple as she continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples she guides you to his bed where you laid down. Piper looks at your dick and the two of you smile before she sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning her name. You quickly went on edge.

Piper stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Charlotte went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in her mouth. Piper gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Charlotte on her back and you on top of her.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking her breasts while rubbing her pussy. You then moveover to the other breast while still rubbingPiper's pussy. Soon enough you kiss your way down untul you are looking at her pussy. You smile at her and she smiles back. You lick your lips and start to eat her out. She moans your name and you keep eating her out.

She was soon on edge and started to squirt all over her, you, and the bed. The two of you soon make our with Piper tasting her own pussy juice. You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans. After only a few thrust you pull out as she squrts again all over herself, you, andon the bed. You soon slide your dick back into her pussy.

You soon fuck her faster and harder as the both of you moan loudly. You are soon on edge and you pull out again Piper quickly sucks your dick. After only a few bobs you comein her mouth once again and she gladly swallowed every drop. The two make out one last time.

* * *

 **Female: Kid Danger**

* * *

You are in danger and you are soon saved by the cute boy known as Kid Danger. After the criminals where taken away by the cops Kid Danger soon takes you to one of his many hiding places. The two of you begin making out The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. However Kid Danger still has his mask on. The both of you like what you see.

Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Kid Danger starts to kiss his way down. Soon he is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Kid Danger soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts he guides you to his bed where you laid down.

Kid Danger looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before he eats you out. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Henry, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke you mange to make Kid Danger on his back and you on top of him.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again. You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Kid Danger keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again.

After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum. You are once again on your back as Henry slides his dick into your pussy. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and after a few more thrusts Kid Danger pulls out to watch you squirt.

This time it lasted longer as once again hits you, Henry and the bed. Henry smiles and slides his dick back in. This time he is going faster and harder as you keep moaning his name. Henry is soon on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Kid Danger**

* * *

You are in danger and you are soon saved by the cute boy known as Kid Danger. After the criminals where taken away by the cops Kid Danger soon takes you to one of his many hiding places. The two of you begin making out The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. However Kid Danger still has his mask on. The both of you like what you see.

Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Kid Danger starts to kiss his way down. Soon he is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Kid Danger soon moves over to the other nipple as he continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples he guides you to his bed where you laid down.

Kid Danger looks at your dick and the two of you smile before he sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge. Kid Danger stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Kid Danger went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in his mouth.

Kid Danger gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Kid Danger on his back and you on top of him. You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again.

You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Henry keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again. After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum.

You are once again on your back as Kid Danger slides his dick into your ass. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and you did your best to hold back. As for Kid Danger is soon on edge as well and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth.

Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time. Once again Henry is on his back as you slide in your dick into his ass. You fuck him harder and faster as Henry keeps moaning your name. Soon you are on edge and you shoot you load into his ass. The two of you made out one last time with your dick still inside his ass.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is many to come. What was your favorite mini story? Let meknow by a review thats open to all or by PM if you are a member. Not a member its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jessie

**Female: Luke**

* * *

You decided to go for a jog and you took a rest at the park. That's when you seen him. A cute boy with freckles just shooting hoops by himself. He soon notice you and smiled. You smiled back as he came walking towards you.

"Hi I'm Luke."

You give your name as he smiled at you. The two of you ended up feeling something between each other. The park was getting empty as it was getting late. The two of you came even closer and the two of you soon kissed. The kiss was magical as Luke and your bodies felt warm. The two of you kept the kiss going. Soon your hands and his was moving all over each other. The two of you soon felt rain drops that broke the kiss.

"We better go inside follow me."

You grab Luke's hand as he leads the way. The two of you soon end up in the hotel that Luke lives in. However you two can't wait any longer as Luke takes you into the room in a lobby. Luke quickly locks it and the kissing begins again. This time your cloths come off along with his until he had to break the kiss to take off each others shirts. You lick your lips on seeing his chest and he smiles looking at yours.

You look down to see he is hard. You can't help yourself but to touch his chest before going on your knees. Looking at his dick makes you wet. You quickly grab hold of his dick and slowly jack him off. Luke quickly moans and it's not long until you slid his dick into your mouth. He really starts to moan now and after only a few bobs you stop sucking him and start to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls.

Luke starts to play with your hair and you stop sucking his balls and went back sucking his dick. He is moaning even more now. He ends face fucking you and soon enough he comes into your mouth. You get back on your feet and the two of you begin making out again. This time when the kissing broke Luke starts to suck on your breasts. As Luke is sucking on one he is playing with the other as he rubs your pussy with the other.

You start to moan and your pussy really gets wet. The two of you end up on the floor where Luke continues to suck on your breasts and play with your pussy. It became to much for you as you squirted all over Luke and on the floor. Luke just smiles as he kissed his way down. He looks at your wet pussy and smiles at you before eating you out is tong is like magic as you could no longer hold back.

This time you squirted even more hitting Luke's face. He soon licked his lips after you where done squirting. He made his way back to you where the kissing began again. You are able to taste your own pussy juice and you just loved it. Without realizing it Luke slid his dick into your pussy. As he thrusts into you, you quickly moan. The two of you look deep into each others eyes as Luke fucks away.

Luke was soon fucking faster and faster until you end up squirting again that Luke had to take his dick out just to watch you squirt. Luke was really turned on now and the fucking was even better. After a few more thrusts Luke was on edge and quickly pulled out. He started to jack off but you stopped him. You took his dick and slid it into your mouth again. The taste of your pussy juice made you suck faster and faster.

Soon enough he shot his massive load into your mouth where you swallow every last drop. The two of you once again make out. You look into each others eyes one more time before the two of you fell asleep.

* * *

 **Male: Luke**

* * *

Your family had just moved to New York. You wanted to take a walk to the park that you could see from your bedroom. Your are told to unpack a few more boxes before you go. You quickly rush to get that done so you can go to the park and hope to make new friends. Once at the park you see a cute boy with freckles just shooting hoops by himself. He soon notice you and smiled. You smiled back as he came walking towards you.

"Hi I'm Luke."

You give your name as he smiled at you. The two of you begin have a one on one game. Luke accidently trips the both of you where he falls right on top of you. As the both of you look at each other You both ended up feeling something between each other. The park was getting empty as it was getting late. No one even seen you two as Luke put his face closer to yours.

Luke soon kisses you. The kiss was magical as Luke and your bodies felt warm. The two of you kept the kiss going with you moving your hand onto his back and soon onto his ass. Soon his hands and his was moving all over you as much as he could anyways. The two of you soon felt rain drops that broke the kiss.

"We better go inside follow me."

You grab Luke's hand as he leads the way. The two of you soon end up in the parks nice washroom. Luke quickly locks the door and the two of you can't wait any longer. Luke quickly locks it and the kissing begins again. This time your cloths come off along with his until he had to break the kiss to take off each others shirts. You lick your lips on seeing his chest and he smiles looking at yours.

You look down to see he is hard. You can't help yourself but to touch his chest before going on your knees. Looking at his dick makes you even harder. You quickly grab hold of his dick and slowly jack him off. Luke quickly moans and it's not long until you slid his dick into your mouth. He really starts to moan now and after only a few bobs you stop sucking him and start to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls.

Luke starts to play with your hair and you stop sucking his balls and went back sucking his dick. He is moaning even more now. He ends face fucking you and soon enough he comes into your mouth. You get back on your feet and the two of you begin making out again. This time when the kissing broke Luke starts to suck on your nipples. As Luke is sucking on one he is playing with the other as he rubs your dick with the other.

You start to moan and your dick really leaks pre cum. The two of you end up on the floor where Luke continues to suck on your nipples and play with your dick. Luke just smiles as he kissed his way down. He looks at your hard dick and smiles at you before sucking you. Its like magic as you could no longer hold back but you try as long as you could. After a few more bobs you could no longer hold back.

You shot your massive load into his mouth where he swallows every drop. He soon licked his lips after you where done coming. He made his way back to you where the kissing began again. You are able to taste your own cum and you just loved it. Without realizing it Luke slid his dick into your ass. As he thrusts into you, you quickly moan. The two of you look deep into each others eyes as Luke fucks away.

Luke was soon fucking faster and faster until you end up coming again that Luke was really turned on now and the fucking was even better. After a few more thrusts Luke was on edge and quickly pulled out. He started to jack off but you stopped him. You took his dick and slid it into your mouth again. The taste of your ass made you suck faster and faster.

Soon enough he shot his massive load into your mouth where you swallow every last drop. The two of you once again make out. Luke was soon on his back and this time you are fucking him. Luke quickly moans as the fucking became faster and harder. You where soon on edge once again as you came inside of Luke's ass. The two of you look into each others eyes one more time before the two of you fell asleep with your dick still inside of Luke's ass.

* * *

 **Female: Ravi**

* * *

You decided to go for a jog and you took a rest at the park. That's when you seen him. A cute boy with light brown skin just playing chess by himself. He soon notice you and smiled. You smiled back as he came walking towards you.

"Hi I'm Ravi."

You give your name as he smiled at you. The two of you ended up feeling something between each other. The park was getting empty as it was getting late. The two of you came even closer and the two of you soon kissed. The kiss was magical as Luke and your bodies felt warm. The two of you kept the kiss going. Soon your hands and his was moving all over each other. The two of you soon felt rain drops that broke the kiss.

"We better go inside follow me."

You grab Ravi's hand as he leads the way. The two of you soon end up in the hotel that Luke lives in. However you two can't wait any longer as Ravi takes you into the room in a lobby. Luke quickly locks it and the kissing begins again. This time your cloths come off along with his until he had to break the kiss to take off each others shirts. You lick your lips on seeing his chest and he smiles looking at yours.

You look down to see he is hard. You can't help yourself but to touch his chest before going on your knees. Looking at his dick makes you wet. You quickly grab hold of his dick and slowly jack him off. Ravi quickly moans and it's not long until you slid his dick into your mouth. He really starts to moan now and after only a few bobs you stop sucking him and start to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls.

Ravi starts to play with your hair and you stop sucking his balls and went back sucking his dick. He is moaning even more now. He ends face fucking you and soon enough he comes into your mouth. You get back on your feet and the two of you begin making out again. This time when the kissing broke Ravi starts to suck on your breasts. As Luke is sucking on one he is playing with the other as he rubs your pussy with the other.

You start to moan and your pussy really gets wet. The two of you end up on the floor where Ravi continues to suck on your breasts and play with your pussy. It became to much for you as you squirted all over Ravi and on the floor. Ravi just smiles as he kissed his way down. He looks at your wet pussy and smiles at you before eating you out is tong is like magic as you could no longer hold back.

This time you squirted even more hitting Ravi's face. He soon licked his lips after you where done squirting. He made his way back to you where the kissing began again. You are able to taste your own pussy juice and you just loved it. Without realizing it Luke slid his dick into your pussy. As he thrusts into you, you quickly moan. The two of you look deep into each others eyes as Ravi fucks away.

Ravi was soon fucking faster and faster until you end up squirting again that Ravi had to take his dick out just to watch you squirt. Luke was really turned on now and the fucking was even better. After a few more thrusts Ravi was on edge and quickly pulled out. He started to jack off but you stopped him. You took his dick and slid it into your mouth again. The taste of your pussy juice made you suck faster and faster.

Soon enough he shot his massive load into your mouth where you swallow every last drop. The two of you once again make out. You look into each others eyes one more time before the two of you fell asleep.

* * *

 **Male: Ravi**

* * *

Your family had just moved to New York. You wanted to take a walk to the park that you could see from your bedroom. Your are told to unpack a few more boxes before you go. You quickly rush to get that done so you can go to the park and hope to make new friends. Once at the park you see a cute boy with light brown skin playing chess by himself. He soon notice you and smiled. You smiled back as he came walking towards you.

"Hi I'm Ravi."

You give your name as he smiled at you. The two of you begin playing As the both of you look at each other You both ended up feeling something between each other. The park was getting empty as it was getting late. No one even seen you two as Ravi put his face closer to yours.

Ravi soon kisses you. The kiss was magical as Ravi and your bodies felt warm. The two of you kept the kiss going with you moving your hand onto his back and soon onto his ass. Soon his hands and his was moving all over you as much as he could anyways. The two of you soon felt rain drops that broke the kiss.

"We better go inside follow me."

You grab Ravi's hand as he leads the way. The two of you soon end up in the parks nice washroom. Luke quickly locks the door and the two of you can't wait any longer. Ravi quickly locks it and the kissing begins again. This time your cloths come off along with his until he had to break the kiss to take off each others shirts. You lick your lips on seeing his chest and he smiles looking at yours.

You look down to see he is hard. You can't help yourself but to touch his chest before going on your knees. Looking at his dick makes you even harder. You quickly grab hold of his dick and slowly jack him off. Luke quickly moans and it's not long until you slid his dick into your mouth. He really starts to moan now and after only a few bobs you stop sucking him and start to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls.

Ravi starts to play with your hair and you stop sucking his balls and went back sucking his dick. He is moaning even more now. He ends face fucking you and soon enough he comes into your mouth. You get back on your feet and the two of you begin making out again. This time when the kissing broke Luke starts to suck on your nipples. As Luke is sucking on one he is playing with the other as he rubs your dick with the other.

You start to moan and your dick really leaks pre cum. The two of you end up on the floor where Ravi continues to suck on your nipples and play with your dick. Ravi just smiles as he kissed his way down. He looks at your hard dick and smiles at you before sucking you. Its like magic as you could no longer hold back but you try as long as you could. After a few more bobs you could no longer hold back.

You shot your massive load into his mouth where he swallows every drop. He soon licked his lips after you where done coming. He made his way back to you where the kissing began again. You are able to taste your own cum and you just loved it. Without realizing it Ravi slid his dick into your ass. As he thrusts into you, you quickly moan. The two of you look deep into each others eyes as Ravi fucks away.

Ravi was soon fucking faster and faster until you end up coming again that Ravi was really turned on now and the fucking was even better. After a few more thrusts Ravi was on edge and quickly pulled out. He started to jack off but you stopped him. You took his dick and slid it into your mouth again. The taste of your ass made you suck faster and faster.

Soon enough he shot his massive load into your mouth where you swallow every last drop. The two of you once again make out. Ravi was soon on his back and this time you are fucking him. Ravi quickly moans as the fucking became faster and harder. You where soon on edge once again as you came inside of Ravi's ass. The two of you look into each others eyes one more time before the two of you fell asleep with your dick still inside of Ravi's ass.

* * *

 **Female: Zuri**

* * *

You are at the zoo and you see a cute black girl. You can't help yourself by walking over to her and hope on being friends with her. You take a deep breath to say hello and your name. She says hi and tells you her name is Zuri. The two of you soon walked around the Zoo some more. As the two of you are walking she trips and you help her back up. The two of you smile and she leans in to kiss you.

No one is around so you kiss her back. The kiss became heated and when the kiss broke the two of you start to look for a place private. It took awhile but the two of you did find a spot. The kissing was back on as your hands moved all over each other. Each of your cloths came off and it did not take long to see each other naked. You both like what you see.

Zuri found a chair and pushed you into it. She soon started to suck on your breasts as she fingers your pussy. You quickly moan and soon Zuri is working on the other breast. You just keep moaning Zuri's name. She soon stopped sucking on your breasts and began licking her way down until she was looking at your pussy. The two of you soon smiled.

Zuri began eating you out as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had eaten you out before. As she was eating you out she stared to finger your pussy some more. First one finger then it became two. Before you knew it she was fisting your pussy. As she was fisting you, the two of you began making out. After only a few more thrusts of her fist you ended up squirting all over.

She soon stood up and sat on you. Now you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and she soon stood up where you eat her out. She starts to really moan and you decided to fist her. Zuri moans even louder as you began fisting her. It did not take long until she starts to squrt all over you. The two if you just smile at each other before one final kiss.

* * *

 **Male: Zuri**

* * *

You are at the zoo and you see a cute black girl. You can't help yourself by walking over to her and hope on being friends with her. You take a deep breath to say hello and your name. She says hi and tells you her name is Zuri. The two of you soon walked around the Zoo some more. As the two of you are walking she trips and you help her back up. The two of you smile and she leans in to kiss you.

No one is around so you kiss her back. The kiss became heated and when the kiss broke the two of you start to look for a place private. It took awhile but the two of you did find a spot. The kissing was back on as your hands moved all over each other. Each of your cloths came off and it did not take long to see each other naked. You both like what you see.

Zuri found a chair and pushed you into it. She soon started to suck on your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan and soon Zuri is working on the other nipple. You just keep moaning Zuri's name. She soon stopped sucking on your nipples and began licking her way down until she was looking at your hard dick. The two of you soon smiled.

Zuri began sucking as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had sucked you before. As she was sucking you she fondled your balls. At one point she stopped and started licking your shaft and sucking your balls. It was not long until she started sucking your dick again. You moan even more and can't hold back any longer as you shoot your load into her mouth. She gladly swallowed it all.

She soon stood up and sat on you. Now you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and she soon stood up where you eat her out. She starts to really moan. She soon squirted all over you and then sat down sliding her wet pussy into your dick. She took full control as she rode your dick. You both start to moan and made out.

It did not take long until she starts to squirt all over you. This put you on edge as you begin fucking her header and faster. You where closer on edge and Zuri knew this. She got off of you and started to suck your dick until you shot your load once aging into her mouth. The two if you just smile at each other before one final kiss.

* * *

 **Female Emma**

* * *

You are at the mall and you see a cute blond girl. You can't help yourself by walking over to her and hope on being friends with her. You take a deep breath to say hello and your name. She says hi and tells you her name is Emma. The two of you soon walked around the Mall some more. As the two of you are walking she trips and you help her back up. The two of you smile and she leans in to kiss you.

No one is around so you kiss her back. The kiss became heated and when the kiss broke the two of you start to look for a place private. It took awhile but the two of you did find a spot. The kissing was back on as your hands moved all over each other. Each of your cloths came off and it did not take long to see each other naked. You both like what you see.

Emma found a chair and pushed you into it. She soon started to suck on your breasts as she fingers your pussy. You quickly moan and soon Emma is working on the other breast. You just keep moaning Emma's name. She soon stopped sucking on your breasts and began licking her way down until she was looking at your pussy. The two of you soon smiled.

Emma began eating you out as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had eaten you out before. As she was eating you out she stared to finger your pussy some more. First one finger then it became two. Before you knew it she was fisting your pussy. As she was fisting you, the two of you began making out. After only a few more thrusts of her fist you ended up squirting all over.

She soon stood up and sat on you. Now you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and she soon stood up where you eat her out. She starts to really moan and you decided to fist her. Emma moans even louder as you began fisting her. It did not take long until she starts to squirted all over you. The two if you just smile at each other before one final kiss.

* * *

 **Male: Emma**

* * *

You are at the Mall and you see a cute blond girl. You can't help yourself by walking over to her and hope on being friends with her. You take a deep breath to say hello and your name. She says hi and tells you her name is Emma. The two of you soon walked around the mall some more. As the two of you are walking she trips and you help her back up. The two of you smile and she leans in to kiss you.

No one is around so you kiss her back. The kiss became heated and when the kiss broke the two of you start to look for a place private. It took awhile but the two f you did find a spot. The kissing was back on as your hands moved all over each other. Each of your cloths came off and it did not take long to see each other naked. You both like what you see.

Emma found a chair and pushed you into it. She soon started to suck on your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan and soon Emma is working on the other nipple. You just keep moaning Emma's name. She soon stopped sucking on your nipples and began licking her way down until she was looking at your hard dick. The two of you soon smiled.

Emma began sucking as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had sucked you before. As she was sucking you she fondled your balls. At one point she stopped and started licking your shaft and sucking your balls. It was not long until she started sucking your dick again. You moan even more and can't hold back any longer as you shoot your load into her mouth. She gladly swallowed it all.

She soon stood up and sat on you. Now you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and she soon stood up where you eat her out. She starts to really moan. She soon squirted all over you and then sat down sliding her wet pussy into your dick. She took full control as she rode your dick. You both start to moan and made out.

It did not take long until she starts to squirt all over you. This put you on edge as you begin fucking her header and faster. You where closer on edge and Emma knew this. She got off of you and started to suck your dick until you shot your load once aging into her mouth. The two if you just smile at each other before one final kiss.

* * *

 **Female: Tony**

* * *

Your family and you are on vacation to New York and you finely was able to get your own room. Once there you see a cute boy in a uniform once inside the hotel you are staying at. You seen his name tag reads "Tony" Tony was very nice and helped us with the bags and led you to the rooms. He started with your parents room first. Lastly he helped you with your room.

Once the door was closed he looked at you and he got closer to me. You looked into each others eyes. The two of you soon began making out with each other. Your hands and his was all over each other. Your cloths soon come off. The two of you just look at each other's naked bodies. You both like what you see. The two of you soon ended up on the bed with him sucking on your breasts.

You start to moan and the more you moan the more he sucked on your breasts. His hand soon slid down to your pussy and he started fingering it. This really made you moan. Tony soon kissed his way down and was now looking at your pussy. The two of you smiled before he started eating you out. You quickly moan and soon he started to finger your pussy.

It did not take long for you to squirt all over him and onto the bed. He soon made out with you as you taste your own pussy juice. Once the kiss is broken you ended up on top and you start to suck on his dick. Tony soon moaned and it did not take long for him to come into your mouth. You gladly swallowed his load. The two of you soon start making out.

Once the kissing broke you are once again on your back. Tony then slid his hard again dick into your pussy. You quickly moan and after only a few thrusts you started to squirt. Tony just smiled as he fucked faster and harder making you both moan. Tony was soon on edge and pulled out. You quickly take his dick and started sucking him again until he comes. You once again gladly swallowed his load. The two of you soon kissed again. The both of you just looked into each other's eyes once the kiss was broken.

* * *

 **Male: Tony**

* * *

Your family and you are on vacation to New York and you finely was able to get your own room. Once there you see a cute boy in a uniform once inside the hotel you are staying at. You seen his name tag reads "Tony" Tony was very nice and helped us with the bags and led you to the rooms. He started with your parents room first. Lastly he helped you with your room.

Once the door was closed he looked at you and he got closer to me. You looked into each others eyes. The two of you soon began making out with each other. Your hands and his was all over each other. Your cloths soon come off. The two of you just look at each other's naked bodies. You both like what you see. The two of you soon ended up on the bed with him sucking on your nipples.

You start to moan and the more you moan the more he sucked on your breasts. His hand soon slid down to your dick and he started rubbing it. This really made you moan. Tony soon kissed his way down and was now looking at your pussy. The two of you smiled before he started sucking you. You quickly moan and soon he started to lick your shaft.

It did not take long for Tony sucking your dick again. You son was on edge and started to come into his mouth. He gladly swallowed all of your load. He soon made out with you as he tasted his own cum. Once the kiss is broken you ended up on top and you start to suck on his dick. Tony soon moaned and it did not take long for him to come into your mouth. You gladly swallowed his load. The two of you soon start making out.

Once the kissing broke you are once again on your back. Tony then slid his hard again dick into your ass. You quickly moan and after only a few thrusts you started to come. Tony just smiled as he fucked faster and harder making you both moan. Tony was soon on edge and pulled out. You quickly take his dick and started sucking him again until he comes. You once again gladly swallowed his load. The two of you soon kissed again. The both of you just looked into each other's eyes once the kiss was broken.

Tony was back on his back as you slide your dick into his ass. You start to fuck faster and harder into him. The room quickly was filling with your moans. Soon enough you where on edge but it was too much as you shoot your load into his ass. The two of you made out one more time with your dick still in his ass.

* * *

 **Female: Stuart**

* * *

You got a phone call to babysit and when you got to the house you seen a cute young boy with glasses named Stuart. Now Stuart is just two years younger then you. Stuart was upset that he felt like he was old enough to be home by himself. Once his parents left you make him feel better by doing what ever he wanted. After a long day it was time to get ready for bed for Stuart.

After his shower you happen to see him with a towel around his waste. He smiles at you not caring you are seeing him this way. In fact he comes closer to you. The next thing you know the two of you are making out. Your hands are all over each other and soon his towel falls down. You see is dick that is now hard. You are amazed on the size of his dick.

In no time you become naked just like him as he helps you take off your cloths. His dick twitch on seeing your naked body. The two of you soon where on the couch while the kissing began again. You soon end up sucking his dick and Stuart quickly moaned your name. This turns you on as you suck faster. Soon enough he comes into your mouth and you gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with him tasting his own cum.

It soon became your turn as you where now sitting on the couch. He started to suck on your breasts. One hand was playing with one of them while the other was rubbing your pussy. You soon moan his name. He soon went to the other breast and you just keep moaning. Soon he stopped sucking on your breasts and started to eat you out. You once again moaned his name.

Stuart liked that as he soon fingers your pussy. One finger became two and then soon he is fisting you. You just moan even more. Stuart just kept fisting you until you squirted all over him, the couch, and the floor. Stuart just smiled and the two of you made out again with you tasting your own pussy juice. Soon enough Stuart slid his hard dick into your pussy.

Right away you start to moan. The more you moaned the faster and harder he went. Once he pulled out you started to squirt even more then last time. Stuart slid his dick back in and after a few more thrusts he was quickly getting on edge. Stuart quickly pulled out and was about to jack off when you quickly took his dick into your mouth again and sucked him. He quickly shot his load into your mouth once again. Once he pulled out of your mouth the two of you began making out once again.

* * *

 **Male: Stuart**

* * *

You got a phone call to babysit and when you got to the house you seen a cute young boy with glasses named Stuart. Now Stuart is just two years younger then you. Stuart was upset that he felt like he was old enough to be home by himself. Once his parents left you make him feel better by doing what ever he wanted. After a long day it was time to get ready for bed for Stuart.

After his shower you happen to see him with a towel around his waste. He smiles at you not caring you are seeing him this way. In fact he comes closer to you. The next thing you know the two of you are making out. Your hands are all over each other and soon his towel falls down. You see is dick that is now hard. You are amazed on the size of his dick.

In no time you become naked just like him as he helps you take off your cloths. His dick twitch on seeing your naked body. The two of you soon where on the couch while the kissing began again. You soon end up sucking his dick and Stuart quickly moaned your name. This turns you on as you suck faster. Soon enough he comes into your mouth and you gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with him tasting his own cum.

It soon became your turn as you where now sitting on the couch. He started to suck on your nipples. One hand was playing with one of them while the other was rubbing your dick. You soon moan his name. He soon went to the other nipple and you just keep moaning. Soon he stopped sucking on your nipples and started to suck your dick. You once again moaned his name.

Stuart liked that as he soon fingers your ass. One finger became two You just moan even more. Stuart just kept fingering and sucking you until you came in his mouth. Stuart just smiled and the two of you made out again with you tasting your own cum. Soon enough Stuart slid his hard dick into your ass.

Right away you start to moan. The more you moaned the faster and harder he went. You started to cum even more then last time. Stuart Kept fucking you harder and faster. In few more thrusts he was quickly getting on edge. Stuart quickly pulled out and was about to jack off when you quickly took his dick into your mouth again and sucked him. He quickly shot his load into your mouth once again. Once he pulled out of your mouth the two of you began making out once again.

Now this time you slid your dick into his ass. Now he starts moaning your name. This just made you fuck harder and faster. The more you fucked him the more he moaned. Stuart was once again on edge as he shot his load on the both of you. That was all it took for you to shoot your load into his ass. The two of you once again made out again with your dick still inside his ass.

* * *

 **Female: Jessie**

* * *

As you are walking you run into hot brownish Red head. She smiled at you and you smiled back. The two of you soon introduce yourselves. The two of you started walking and talking until you where both where alone. You both start to smile at one another. Jessie soon leaned in and started making out with you. Your hand and hers where moving all over each others bodies.

The two of you broke the kiss and soon Jessie found a privet place. The two of you begin kissing again. Soon enough your cloths where flying to the point you where both naked. Jessie soon started to suck on your breasts as she fingers your pussy. You quickly moan and soon Jessie is working on the other breast. You just keep moaning Jessie's name. She soon stopped sucking on your breasts and began licking her way down until she was looking at your pussy. The two of you soon smiled.

Jessie began eating you out as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had eaten you out before. As she was eating you out she stared to finger your pussy some more. First one finger then it became two. Before you knew it she was fisting your pussy. As she was fisting you, the two of you began making out. After only a few more thrusts of her fist you ended up squirting all over.

Jessie soon stood up and you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and you soon went on your knees where you eat her out. She starts to really moan and you decided to fist her. Jessie moans even louder as you began fisting her. It did not take long until she starts to squirt all over you. The two of you just smile at each other before one final kiss.

* * *

 **Male: Jessie**

* * *

As you are walking you run into hot brownish Red head. She smiled at you and you smiled back. The two of you soon introduce yourselves. The two of you started walking and talking until you where both where alone. You both start to smile at one another. Jessie soon leaned in and started making out with you. Your hand and hers where moving all over each others bodies.

The two of you broke the kiss and soon Jessie found a privet place. The two of you begin kissing again. Soon enough your cloths where flying to the point you where both naked. Jessie soon started to suck on your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan and soon Jessie is working on the other nipple. You just keep moaning Jessie's name. She soon stopped sucking on your nipples and began licking her way down until she was looking at your dick. The two of you soon smiled.

Jessie began sucking you as you once again moaned. She was doing better then any girl that had sucked you before. As she was sucking you she stared to lick your shaft and suck on your balls. . As she was sucking your balls for awhile she went back sucking you. After only a few more bobs you ended up coming into her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop.

Jessie soon stood up and you start to suck on her breast while rubbing her pussy. She easily starts to moan and you soon went on your knees to eat her out. She starts to really moan and you decided to fist her. Jessie moans even louder. The two of you where soon on the ground as you slide your hard dick into her pussy. It did not take long until she starts to squirt all over you. The two of you just smile at each other while you fucked away. After a few more thrusts you where on edge.

You quickly pull out where Jessie sucked your dick once again until you shoot your load again. She gladly swallowed your load a second time and once she slid your dick out of her mouth the two of you made out one final time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What mini story/stories did you enjoy? Please let me know by a review that is open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a mrmber, it's free to ne one :) Feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Munsters

Im using the Mockingbird lane actors.

* * *

 **Female: Marilyn**

* * *

You saw a moving truck and it stopped at the creepy house that has been a banded for years. You are shocked to see a hot blond coming out of a car along with four other people that you have no interest in. All you care about is the blond. You quickly got out of your house to meet her. You start to slow down so you won't scare her. You soon greet everyone and found out the blond is named Marilyn.

You tell your name and you offer to help her move her boxes into her new room spite how creepy the house is. The others decided to leave to drive around the neighborhood to see what's what. After only a few minutes the two of you began making out. Your hands soon moving all over each other and before you knew it the both of you are naked. Both of you like each other's bodies. Marilyn guides you to her bed where she laid you down. The kissing began again.

After the kiss broke she started to kiss her way down until she was sucking on one of your breasts. One hand was playing with the other breast while the other was rubbing your pussy. You just moaned and soon her fingers slid into your pussy. Marilyn soon moved over to the other breast. All you could do is moan. Soon enough she kissed her way down and just looked at your pussy. The both of you just smiled before she started eating you out.

You quickly grab onto the sheets as she continue to eat you out. It was not long until you squirted. Soon Marilyn started to finger you again. First one finger then two. Soon enough she is fisting you which really made you moan. Once again you where on edge and squirted onto yourself, Marilyn, and even on her bed. Marilyn started to make out with you as you tasted your own pussy juice.

Marilyn was now on her back as you started to kiss your way down until you was sucking on one of Marilyn's breasts. One hand was playing with the other breast while the other was rubbing her pussy. She just moaned and soon your fingers slid into Marilyn's pussy. You soon moved over to the other breast. All she could do is moan. Soon enough you kissed your way down and just looked at her pussy. The both of you just smiled before you started eating her out.

She quickly grab onto the sheets as you continue to eat her out. It was not long until you squirted. Soon you started to finger her again. First one finger then two. Soon enough your fisting her which really made Marilyn moan. Once again she was on edge and squirted onto you, herself, and even on her bed. Marilyn started to make out with you as she tasted her own pussy juice.

* * *

 **Male: Marilyn**

* * *

You saw a moving truck and it stopped at the creepy house that has been a banded for years. You are shocked to see a hot blond coming out of a car along with four other people that you have no interest in. All you care about is the blond. You quickly got out of your house to meet her. You start to slow down so you won't scare her. You soon greet everyone and found out the blond is named Marilyn.

You tell your name and you offer to help her move her boxes into her new room spite how creepy the house is. The others decided to leave to drive around the neighborhood to see what's what. After only a few minutes the two of you began making out. Your hands soon moving all over each other and before you knew it the both of you are naked. Both of you like each other's bodies. Marilyn guides you to her bed where she laid you down. The kissing began again.

After the kiss broke she started to kiss her way down until she was sucking on one of your nipples. One hand was playing with the other while the other was rubbing your dick. You just moaned and soon her fingers was around your dick. Marilyn soon moved over to the other nipple and all you could do is moan. Soon enough she kissed her way down and just looked at your dick. The both of you just smiled before she started sucking you.

You quickly grab onto the sheets as she continue to suck you. It was not long until Marilyn started to lick your shaft and suck your balls before sucking your dick again. Soon enough she is sucking you faster as you moan. Once again you where on edge and came in Marilyn's mouth. Marilyn started to make out with you as you tasted your own cum. . Marilyn was now on her back as you started to kiss your way down until you was sucking on one of Marilyn's breasts.

One hand was playing with the other breast while the other was rubbing her pussy. She just moaned and soon your fingers slid into Marilyn's pussy. You soon moved over to the other breast. All she could do is moan. Soon enough you kissed your way down and just looked at her pussy. The both of you just smiled before you started eating her out.

She quickly grab onto the sheets as you continue to eat her out. It was not long until she squirted. Soon you started to Fuck her which really made Marilyn moan. Once again she was on edge and you pulled out as she started to squirt onto you, herself, and even on her bed. Marilyn started to make out with you as you slide your dick back into her pussy. After a few more thrusts you where on edge and you pulled out. Marilyn quickly sucked you again until you came. The two of you soon made out one more time.

* * *

 **Female: Eddie**

* * *

You are in class when you see a cute boy with brown hair walk in. The boy looked around and the teacher told the class the boy's name was Eddie. The only desk left was near you. You for one was happy that this cute boy be sitting near you. You quickly tell your name but you could tell he was shy. At the end of class the teacher and a two team project for homework. You where happy that Eddie would be your partner.

After school the two of you went to your room to do your project. You went into the kitchen to get to get two cas of soda. After only a few minutes the two of you began making out. Your hands soon moving all over each other and before you knew it the both of you are naked. Both of you like each other's bodies. You guide Eddie to your bed where you him you down. The kissing began again.

After the kiss broke you started to kiss your way down until you where sucking on one of Eddie's nipples. One hand was playing with the other nipple while the other was rubbing his dick. He just moaned and soon your fingers was wrapped around his dick. You soon moved over to the other nipple. All Eddie could do is moan. Soon enough you kissed your way down and just looked at his dick. The both of you just smiled before she started sucking your dick.

Eddie quickly grab onto the sheets as you continue to suck Eddie's dick. It was not long until you started to lick his shaft and then his balls. Soon you started to suck Eddie's dick again. Soon enough Eddie was on edge and came into your mouth. Eddie started to make out with you as he tasted his own cum. You was now on her back as Eddie started to kiss his way down until he was sucking on one of your breasts.

One hand was playing with the other breast while the other was rubbing her pussy. You just moaned and soon Eddie slid his fingers into your pussy. Eddie soon moved over to the other breast. All you could do is moan. Soon enough Eddie kissed his way down and just looked at your pussy. The both of you just smiled before Eddie started eating you out. You quickly grab onto the sheets as Eddie continue to eat you out.

It was not long until you squirted onto Eddie, yourself, and your bed. Eddie soon made out with you as you tasted your own pussy juice. Eddie soon slid his dick into your pussy where you began moaning again. After a few more trusts Eddie was on edge. He soon pulled out and you quickly sucked his dick until he came in your mouth again. The two of you soon made out one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Eddie**

* * *

You are in class when you see a cute boy with brown hair walk in. The boy looked around and the teacher told the class the boy's name was Eddie. The only desk left was near you. You for one was happy that this cute boy be sitting near you. You quickly tell your name but you could tell he was shy. As the day went on he you only saw Eddie in a few more classes one of them being lunch. Bring the nice guy you are you sat next to him.

Eddie did not talk much but you don't mind. The last class of the day for you was gym where Eddie was in the class with you. This was your chance to see Eddie's body. You where glad that his locker was next to yours. You took your time changing into your gym uniform. You soon where getting hard when Eddie removed his shirt. Then as Eddie was about to remove his shorts your friend called you. You look at your friend and by the time you look back at Eddie he is putting his shoes back on.

After gym class Eddie and you where a sighed clean up duty and to take a shower when you are done. Just seeing him naked made you get hard. Eddie notice this but did not say anything. After cleaning up you entered the locker room first. Once inside Eddie slams you into a locker. You get scared as you think this shy boy was going to hit you but instead he kisses you. You soon kiss back. Its not long until you are both naked and hard.

The kissing kept going until the two of you where in the shower. Each others hands where moving all over each other's wet bodies. Eddie soon was on his knees sucking your dick. You quickly moan is name and this just made him suck you faster. He moved his hand up and down on your ass and you just start to face fuck him. Eddie took it with ease. Soon you could no longer hold back as you shoot your load into his mouth which he gladly swallowed.

The two of you make out tasting your own cum. When the kissing stopped you are soon on your knees sucking his dick. Right away he starts to moan. You just keep sucking until he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. You stay on your knees as he goes on is. The two of you start making out with him tasting his own cum. He soon laid you down and you just look at him. Soon his dick slides into your ass.

You quickly moan as he fucks away he goes harder and faster until he pulls out you quickly take his dick and start sucking him again. It's not long until he shoots his load into your mouth. You again swallow his load. The two of you make out again. Now this time your dick slides into his ass. You quickly start fucking away faster and harder. Eddy just moans your name. This just puts you on edge as you go faster and harder unit you come in his ass. The two of you look into each others eyes and kissed one more time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review thats open to ALL or by PM if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories**


	4. Chapter 4 The Thundermens pt1

**The Thundermens**

* * *

 ** _Female: Max_**

* * *

You are at a party and you are having a great time. As you are dancing you accidentally bump into Max. You quickly turn around to apologize. The two of you look into each other's eyes. You both start to feel something. He takes your hand and the next thing you know you are outside behind the garage. The two of you begin making out with your hands moving all over each others bodies.

Both of you are glad that no one is around as your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Max soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Max moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Max was moaning your name over and over again. Max soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Max was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Max's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Max could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Max started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your breasts as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of your breasts. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your pussy. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other breasts. Your pussy is getting wetter as he soon starts to finger your pussy.

Max soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the garage. Max smiled at you and you smiled back. Max soon started to eat you out and you started to moan. As he kept eating you out all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and you quickly squirt all over his face and some of it landing in the grass. Max just smiled as he looked at you. Max soon started to finger you.

One finger became two, then soon he was fisting you. You quickly moan again and as Max took his fist out of your pussy you squirted again. You soon fall to your knees and the two of you begin making out once again. You where able to taste your own pussy juice as Max put you onto your back. He soon slid his dick into your pussy and you really moaned as right away you squirted all over each other.

Max just smiled as started to fuck away. Max fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was blocked by the loud music that playing. Max soon was on edge and he pulled out you soon take his dick and start sucking away until he came in your mouth again. Once you pulled his dick out of his mouth the two of you kissed one more time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Max**_

* * *

You are at a party and you are having a great time. As you are dancing you accidentally bump into Max. You quickly turn around to apologize. The two of you look into each other's eyes. You both start to feel something. He takes your hand and the next thing you know you are outside behind the garage. The two of you begin making out with your hands moving all over each others bodies.

Both of you are glad that no one is around as your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Max soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Max moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Max was moaning your name over and over again. Max soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Max was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Max's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Max could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Max started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your nipples as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of them. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your dick. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other nipple .

Max soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the garage. Max smiled at you and you smiled back. Max soon started to suck you and you started to moan. As he kept sucking you all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and Max stops sucking and starts to lick your shaft a few times and sucking your balls for awhile. Max soon starts to suck your dick once again.

In no time you come into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. You fall onto your knees and the two of you begin making out again with you tasting your own cum. You are soon on your back and Max starts to rim you. You once again moan his name over and over again. As he was rimming you he slid a finger in your ass. One finger became two, then soon four.

You quickly moan louder as Max took his fingers out of your ass and slid his dick into your ass and you really moaned as right away. Max just smiled as started to fuck away. Max fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was blocked by the loud music that is playing. Max soon was on edge and he came into your ass.

The two of you began making out once again as Max pulled out. You flip Max onto his back and you start to rim his ass. After some rimming you start to finger his ass the same way he did. One finger in the ass led to four fingers. Max just moaned your name and you just smiled. You soon take your fingers out of his ass and slid your dick into him. Max really was moaning now as you fucked away as the two of you made out. When the kissing broke, you fucked faster and harder into Max. Soon enough you where on edge and after a few more thrusts you came into his ass. The two of you made out one last time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Phoebe**_

* * *

You are at the mall and you see a brown hair girl and you know it's Phoebe from school. You always see her in the halls but she never seams to see you. However this time she dose as Phoebe bumps into you. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home. Phoebe had no time to change the superhero photo into the normal photo as they begin making out.

You don't think nothing of the photo as the two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Phoebe was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Phoebe quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Phoebe moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Phoebe really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Phoebe can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Phoebe and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your breasts as she rubs your pussy. You quickly moan her name and soon Phoebe moved to the other breast as she slid a finger into your wet pussy. You really start to moan now as another finger went into your pussy. Phoebe soon started to fist you now as she kissed her way down.

She soon stops fisting you and starts eating you out. You really start to moan now and in no time you squirt all over Phoebe, the bed and yourself. She smiles licking her lips. She soon starts making out with you as you taste your own pussy juice. As you make out she starts to finger you and then it turns into fisting you. The more you moan the faster Phoebe fists you.

You quickly moan even more and no longer could hold back. You squirt once again this time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Phoebe**_

* * *

You are at the mall and you see a brown hair girl and you know it's Phoebe from school. You always see her in the halls but she never seams to see you. However this time she dose as Phoebe bumps into you. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home. Phoebe had no time to change the superhero photo into the normal photo as they begin making out.

You don't think nothing of the photo as the two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Phoebe was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Phoebe quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Phoebe moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Phoebe really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Phoebe can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Phoebe and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan her name and soon Phoebe moved to the other nipple as she kept rubbing your dick. You really start to moan now as she kissed her way down. She soon stops rubbing you and starts sucking you. You really start to moan now and in no time you are on edge.

She stopped sucking you and started licking your shaft a few times before sucking on your balls. After awhile of moaning she went back sucking your dick. You really start to moan and you could no longer hold back as you came in her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon Phoebe was back on her back. You two just look at each other.

You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made you fuck faster and faster. You soon on edge and you pull out and Phoebe quickly sucked your dick until you came once again in her mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Cherry**_

* * *

You are at the mall and you see a blond hair girl and you know it's Cherry from school. You always see her in the halls but she never seams to see you. However this time she dose as Cherry bumps into you. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home as you begin making out. The two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Cherry was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Cherry quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Cherry moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Cherry really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Cherry can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Cherry and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your breasts as she rubs your pussy. You quickly moan her name and soon Cherry moved to the other breast as she slid a finger into your wet pussy. You really start to moan now as another finger went into your pussy. Cherry soon started to fist you now as she kissed her way down.

She soon stops fisting you and starts eating you out. You really start to moan now and in no time you squirt all over Cherry, the bed and yourself. She smiles licking her lips. She soon starts making out with you as you taste your own pussy juice. As you make out she starts to finger you and then it turns into fisting you. The more you moan the faster Cherry fists you.

You quickly moan even more and no longer could hold back. You squirt once again this time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Cherry**_

* * *

You are at the mall and you see a brown hair girl and you know it's Cherry from school. You always see her in the halls but she never seams to see you. However this time she dose as Phoebe bumps into you. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home. Cherry and you begin making out.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Phoebe was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Cherry quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Cherry moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Cherry really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Cherry can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Cherry and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan her name and soon Cherry moved to the other nipple as she kept rubbing your dick. You really start to moan now as she kissed her way down. She soon stops rubbing you and starts sucking you. You really start to moan now and in no time you are on edge.

She stopped sucking you and started licking your shaft a few times before sucking on your balls. After awhile of moaning she went back sucking your dick. You really start to moan and you could no longer hold back as you came in her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon Cherry was back on her back. You two just look at each other.

You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made you fuck faster and faster. You soon on edge and you pull out and Cherry quickly sucked your dick until you came once again in her mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Oyster**_

* * *

You are at a party and you are having a great time. As you are dancing you accidentally bump into Oyster. You quickly turn around to apologize. The two of you look into each other's eyes. You both start to feel something. He takes your hand and the next thing you know you are outside behind the garage. The two of you begin making out with your hands moving all over each others bodies.

Both of you are glad that no one is around as your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Oyster soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Oyster moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Oyster was moaning your name over and over again. Oyster soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Oyster was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Oyster's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Oyster could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Oyster started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your breasts as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of your breasts. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your pussy. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other breasts. Your pussy is getting wetter as he soon starts to finger your pussy.

Oyster soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the garage. Oyster smiled at you and you smiled back. Oyster soon started to eat you out and you started to moan. As he kept eating you out all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and you quickly squirt all over his face and some of it landing in the grass. Oyster just smiled as he looked at you. Oyster soon started to finger you.

One finger became two, then soon he was fisting you. You quickly moan again and as Oyster took his fist out of your pussy you squirted again. You soon fall to your knees and the two of you begin making out once again. You where able to taste your own pussy juice as Oyster put you onto your back. He soon slid his dick into your pussy and you really moaned as right away you squirted all over each other.

Oyster just smiled as started to fuck away. Oyster fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was blocked by the loud music that playing. Oyster soon was on edge and he pulled out you soon take his dick and start sucking away until he came in your mouth again. Once you pulled his dick out of his mouth the two of you kissed one more time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Oyster**_

* * *

You are at a party and you are having a great time. As you are dancing you accidentally bump into Oyster. You quickly turn around to apologize. The two of you look into each other's eyes. You both start to feel something. He takes your hand and the next thing you know you are outside behind the garage. The two of you begin making out with your hands moving all over each others bodies.

Both of you are glad that no one is around as your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Oyster soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Oyster moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Oyster was moaning your name over and over again. Oyster soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Oyster was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Oyster's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Oyster could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Oyster started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your nipples as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of them. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your dick. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other nipple .

Oyster soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the garage. Oyster smiled at you and you smiled back. Oyster soon started to suck you and you started to moan. As he kept sucking you all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and Oyster stops sucking and starts to lick your shaft a few times and sucking your balls for awhile. Oyster soon starts to suck your dick once again.

In no time you come into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. You fall onto your knees and the two of you begin making out again with you tasting your own cum. You are soon on your back and Oyster starts to rim you. You once again moan his name over and over again. As he was rimming you he slid a finger in your ass. One finger became two, then soon four.

You quickly moan louder as Oyster took his fingers out of your ass and slid his dick into your ass and you really moaned as right away. Oyster just smiled as started to fuck away. Oyster fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was blocked by the loud music that is playing. Oyster soon was on edge and he came into your ass.

The two of you began making out once again as Oyster pulled out. You flip Oyster onto his back and you start to rim his ass. After some rimming you start to finger his ass the same way he did. One finger in the ass led to four fingers. Oyster just moaned your name and you just smiled. You soon take your fingers out of his ass and slid your dick into him. Oyster really was moaning now as you fucked away as the two of you made out. When the kissing broke, you fucked faster and harder into Oyster. Soon enough you where on edge and after a few more thrusts you came into his ass. The two of you made out one last time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Allison**_

* * *

You are at the park walking around and you came across a cute brown haired girl. You find out her name is Allison by over hearing it from her friend. You soon take a risk and start talking to her. Allison smiled at you and you smiled back. Both of you start to fell something between the two of you. the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home as you begin making out.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Allison was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts. While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy.

Allison quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Allison moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out. Allison really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed.

You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy. Allison can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last.

The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Allison and you smiled at each other. She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your breasts as she rubs your pussy. You quickly moan her name and soon Allison moved to the other breast as she slid a finger into your wet pussy.

You really start to moan now as another finger went into your pussy. Allison soon started to fist you now as she kissed her way down. She soon stops fisting you and starts eating you out. You really start to moan now and in no time you squirt all over Allison, the bed and yourself. She smiles licking her lips. She soon starts making out with you as you taste your own pussy juice. As you make out she starts to finger you and then it turns into fisting you.

The more you moan the faster Allison fists you. You quickly moan even more and no longer could hold back. You squirt once again this time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Allison**_

* * *

You are at the park walking around and you came across a cute brown haired girl. You find out her name is Allison by over hearing it from her friend. You soon take a risk and start talking to her. Allison smiled at you and you smiled back. Both of you start to fell something between the two of you. the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home as you begin making out.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Allison was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Allison quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Allison moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Allison really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Allison can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Allison and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan her name and soon Allison moved to the other nipple as she kept rubbing your dick. You really start to moan now as she kissed her way down. She soon stops rubbing you and starts sucking you. You really start to moan now and in no time you are on edge.

She stopped sucking you and started licking your shaft a few times before sucking on your balls. After awhile of moaning she went back sucking your dick. You really start to moan and you could no longer hold back as you came in her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon Allison was back on her back. You two just look at each other.

You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made you fuck faster and faster. You soon on edge and you pull out and Allison quickly sucked your dick until you came once again in her mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Link**_

* * *

The school day just ended and as you are walking you trip dropping your books. A cute blond boy named Link helped you pick up the books. The two of you smile at each other and the two of you soon are in a empty class room. Once inside the two of you began making out with your hands moving all over each other.

Your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Link soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Link moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Link was moaning your name over and over again. Link soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Link was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Link's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Link could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Link started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your breasts as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of your breasts. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your pussy. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other breasts. Your pussy is getting wetter as he soon starts to finger your pussy.

Link soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the teachers desk. Link smiled at you and you smiled back. Link soon started to eat you out and you started to moan. As he kept eating you out all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and you quickly squirt all over his face and some of it landing on the ground. Link just smiled as he looked at you. Link soon started to finger you.

One finger became two, then soon he was fisting you. You quickly moan again and as Link took his fist out of your pussy you squirted again. You soon fall to your knees and the two of you begin making out once again. You where able to taste your own pussy juice as Link put you onto your back. He soon slid his dick into your pussy and you really moaned as right away you squirted all over each other.

Link just smiled as started to fuck away. Link fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was not head as the school was almost empty. Link soon was on edge and he pulled out you soon take his dick and start sucking away until he came in your mouth again. Once you pulled his dick out of his mouth the two of you kissed one more time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Link**_

* * *

The school day just ended and as you are walking you trip dropping your books. A cute blond boy named Link helped you pick up the books. The two of you smile at each other and the two of you soon are in a empty class room. Once inside the two of you began making out with your hands moving all over each other.

your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Link soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Link moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Link was moaning your name over and over again. Link soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Link was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Links dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Link could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Link started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your nipples as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of them. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your dick. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other nipple .

Link soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the teachers desk. Link smiled at you and you smiled back. Link soon started to suck you and you started to moan. As he kept sucking you all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and Link stops sucking and starts to lick your shaft a few times and sucking your balls for awhile. Link soon starts to suck your dick once again.

In no time you come into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. You fall onto your knees and the two of you begin making out again with you tasting your own cum. You are soon on your back and Link starts to rim you. You once again moan his name over and over again. As he was rimming you he slid a finger in your ass. One finger became two, then soon four.

You quickly moan louder as Link took his fingers out of your ass and slid his dick into your ass and you really moaned as right away. Link just smiled as started to fuck away. Link fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was not heard in almost empty school. Link soon was on edge and he came into your ass.

The two of you began making out once again as Link pulled out. You flip Link onto his back and you start to rim his ass. After some rimming you start to finger his ass the same way he did. One finger in the ass led to four fingers. Link just moaned your name and you just smiled. You soon take your fingers out of his ass and slid your dick into him. Link really was moaning now as you fucked away as the two of you made out. When the kissing broke, you fucked faster and harder into Link. Soon enough you where on edge and after a few more thrusts you came into his ass. The two of you made out one last time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Nora**_

* * *

You are at the park and you see a cute brown hair girl with a purple bow in her hair. The girl is one of your classmates named Nora. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home. Nora had no time to change the superhero photo into the normal photo as they begin making out.

You don't think nothing of the photo as the two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Nora was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Nora quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Nora moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Nora really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Nora can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Nora and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your breasts as she rubs your pussy. You quickly moan her name and soon Nora moved to the other breast as she slid a finger into your wet pussy. You really start to moan now as another finger went into your pussy. Nora soon started to fist you now as she kissed her way down.

She soon stops fisting you and starts eating you out. You really start to moan now and in no time you squirt all over Nora, the bed and yourself. She smiles licking her lips. She soon starts making out with you as you taste your own pussy juice. As you make out she starts to finger you and then it turns into fisting you. The more you moan the faster Nora fists you.

You quickly moan even more and no longer could hold back. You squirt once again this time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Nora**_

* * *

You are at the park and you see a cute brown hair girl with a purple bow in her hair. The girl is one of your classmates named Nora. The two of you smile and the two of you went back to her house. Luckily no one else is home. Nora had no time to change the superhero photo into the normal photo as they begin making out.

You don't think nothing of the photo as the two of you head up stairs. Once in her room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. Nora was soon on her back of her bed. You start to kiss your way down and started kissing on her neck. You soon start to suck on her breasts.

While you are sucking on one of them you start to rub her pussy. Nora quickly moaned as you sucked on her breasts and rubbed her pussy. You soon move on to the next breasts as you skid in a finger into her wet pussy. Nor moaned even more. You soon kiss your way down as you keep fingering her. Soon you start to eat her out.

Nora really started to moan now as she pushed your head more into her pussy. She soon could no longer hold back as she started to squirt all over your face, on her, and the bed. You lick your lips and the two of you begin making out again. As she was tasting her pussy juice, you start to finger her once again. One finger became two and soon enough you are fisting her pussy.

Nora can't help but to moan your name. This just made you fist her faster and harder. She was once again on edge and after a few more thrusts she squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. You soon ended on your back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Phoebe and you smiled at each other.

She soon started kissing on your neck and started to work her way down and soon started to suck on one of your nipples as she rubs your dick. You quickly moan her name and soon Nora moved to the other nipple as she kept rubbing your dick. You really start to moan now as she kissed her way down. She soon stops rubbing you and starts sucking you. You really start to moan now and in no time you are on edge.

She stopped sucking you and started licking your shaft a few times before sucking on your balls. After awhile of moaning she went back sucking your dick. You really start to moan and you could no longer hold back as you came in her mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon Nora was back on her back. You two just look at each other.

You soon slide your dick into her pussy and she quickly moans your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made you fuck faster and faster. You soon on edge and you pull out and Nora quickly sucked your dick until you came once again in her mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

I **hoped you like the first half of chapter 4. I could not pass 10,000 words per chapter. So thats why I have to make it into two parts. So what do you think so far? Please let me know by review thats open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories. Also feel free to vote in my poll thats also open to All.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Thundermens pt2

_**The rest of The Thundermens**_

* * *

 _ **Female: Evan**_

* * *

You are struggling in a few classes and the teachers recommend getting a tutor. You are just waiting in a empty house just waiting for the tutor to show up. Soon you hear a door knock and you went to answer it to find out its Evan. You soon let him in and you get started. As the day goes on your hands touch. Soon the two of you just look at each other.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in your room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. You where soon on your back of your bed. Evan start to kiss his way down and started kissing on your neck. Evan soon start to suck on your breasts.

While he is sucking on one of them Evan start to rub your pussy. You quickly moaned as he sucked on your breasts and rubbed your pussy. Evan soon move on to the next breasts as he slid in a finger into your wet pussy. You moaned even more. He soon kiss your way down as he keep fingering your pussy. Soon Evan start to eat you out.

You really started to moan now as you pushed Evan's head more into your pussy. You soon could no longer hold back as you started to squirt all over his face, on you, and the bed. He lick his lips and the two of you begin making out again. As you was tasting your pussy juice, he start to finger you once again. One finger became two and soon enough he is fisting your pussy.

You can't help but to moan his name. This just made him fist you faster and harder. You was once again on was on edge and after a few more thrusts you squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. Evan soon ended on his back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Evan and you smiled at each other.

You soon started kissing on his neck and started to work your way down and soon started to suck on one of Evan's nipples as you rubs his dick. He quickly moan your name and soon you moved to the other nipple as you kept rubbing his dick. He really start to moan now as you kissed your way down. You soon stop rubbing his dick and starts sucking him. Evan really start to moan now and in no time he is on edge.

You stopped sucking him and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. After awhile of moaning you went back sucking on his dick. He really start to moan and Evan could no longer hold back as he came in her mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon you was back on your back. You two just look at each other.

He soon slide his dick into your pussy and you quickly moans his name. This just made him fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made him fuck faster and faster. He was soon on edge and you pull out and you quickly sucked your his until he came once again in your mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Evan**_

* * *

You are struggling in a few classes and the teachers recommend getting a tutor. You are just waiting in a empty house just waiting for the tutor to show up. Soon you hear a door knock and you went to answer it to find out its Evan. You soon let him in and you get started. As the day goes on your hands touch. Soon the two of you just look at each other.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in your room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. You where soon on your back of your bed. Evan start to kiss his way down and started kissing on your neck. Evan soon start to suck on your nipples.

While he is sucking on one of them Evan start to rub your dick. You quickly moaned as he sucked on your nipples and rubbed your dick. Evan soon move on to the next nipple as he rubbed your dick even more. You moaned even more. He soon kiss his way down as he keep rubbing your dick. Soon Evan start to suck your dick.

You really started to moan now as you soon start to face fuck Evan. Head You soon could no longer hold back and. Even knew this as he stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft a few times before sucking your balls. After awhile Evan went back sucking your dick. After a few more bobs you started to come into his mouth and he gladly swallowed every drop. He soon lick his lips and the two of you begin making out again.

As you was tasting your cum he start to finger you ass. One finger became two and soon he was rimming you. You can't help but to moan his name. This just made him rim you faster . You was once again on was on edge. He soon stopped and the two of you soon made out again with Evan ended on his back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Evan and you smiled at each other.

You soon started kissing on his neck and started to work your way down and soon started to suck on one of Evan's nipples as you rubs his dick. He quickly moan your name and soon you moved to the other nipple as you kept rubbing his dick. He really start to moan now as you kissed your way down. You soon stop rubbing his dick and starts sucking him. You really start to moan now and in no time he is on edge.

You stopped sucking him and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. After awhile of moaning you went back sucking on his dick. He really start to moan and you Evan no longer hold back as you came in your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon you start to rim him. Evan quickly moaned and you began rimming him faster.

Soon you stopped rimming him and you slid your dick into his ass. Evan once again moaned your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder into him. After a few more thrust you where on edge, so you fucked faster and harder until you came in his ass. The two of you soon made out and as you where you ended up on your back once again You two just look at each other.

He soon slide his dick into your ass and you quickly moans his name. This just made him fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made him fuck faster and faster. He was soon on edge and fucked even harder and faster. Both of you moan each others names until he came in you. Leaving his dick inside your ass the two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Gideon**_

* * *

The school day just ended and as you are walking you trip dropping your books. A cute blond boy named Gideon helped you pick up the books. The two of you smile at each other and the two of you soon are in a empty class room. Once inside the two of you began making out with your hands moving all over each other.

Your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Gideon soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Gideon moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Gideon was moaning your name over and over again. Gideon soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Gideon was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Gideon 's dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Gideon could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Gideon started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your breasts as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of your breasts. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your pussy. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other breasts. Your pussy is getting wetter as he soon starts to finger your pussy.

Gideon soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the teachers desk. Gideon smiled at you and you smiled back. Gideon soon started to eat you out and you started to moan. As he kept eating you out all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and you quickly squirt all over his face and some of it landing on the ground. Gideon just smiled as he looked at you. Gideon soon started to finger you.

One finger became two, then soon he was fisting you. You quickly moan again and as Gideon took his fist out of your pussy you squirted again. You soon fall to your knees and the two of you begin making out once again. You where able to taste your own pussy juice as Gideon put you onto your back. He soon slid his dick into your pussy and you really moaned as right away you squirted all over each other.

Gideon just smiled as started to fuck away. Gideon fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was not head as the school was almost empty. Gideon soon was on edge and he pulled out you soon take his dick and start sucking away until he came in your mouth again. Once you pulled his dick out of his mouth the two of you kissed one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Gideon**

* * *

The school day just ended and as you are walking you trip dropping your books. A cute blond boy named Gideon helped you pick up the books. The two of you smile at each other and the two of you soon are in a empty class room. Once inside the two of you began making out with your hands moving all over each other.

your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. Gideon soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Gideon moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. Gideon was moaning your name over and over again. Gideon soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Gideon was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking Gideon dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Gideon could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Gideon started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your nipples as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of them. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your dick. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other nipple .

Gideon Link soon was on his knees and you are leaning against the teachers desk. Gideon smiled at you and you smiled back. Gideon soon started to suck you and you started to moan. As he kept sucking you all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and Link stops sucking and starts to lick your shaft a few times and sucking your balls for awhile. Gideon soon starts to suck your dick once again.

In no time you come into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. You fall onto your knees and the two of you begin making out again with you tasting your own cum. You are soon on your back and Gideon starts to rim you. You once again moan his name over and over again. As he was rimming you he slid a finger in your ass. One finger became two, then soon four.

You quickly moan louder as Gideon took his fingers out of your ass and slid his dick into your ass and you really moaned as right away. Gideon just smiled as started to fuck away. Gideon fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was not heard in almost empty school. Gideon soon was on edge and he came into your ass.

The two of you began making out once again as Gideon pulled out. You flip Gideon onto his back and you start to rim his ass. After some rimming you start to finger his ass the same way he did. One finger in the ass led to four fingers. Gideon just moaned your name and you just smiled. You soon take your fingers out of his ass and slid your dick into him. Gideon really was moaning now as you fucked away as the two of you made out. When the kissing broke, you fucked faster and harder into Gideon. Soon enough you where on edge and after a few more thrusts you came into his ass. The two of you made out one last time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Wolfgang**_

* * *

Your parents sighed up to be a home for the student Exchange program. You find out the person is from Germany and his name is Wolfgang. Three weeks later it was just the two of you when you came home from school. As for your parents they where still at work. The of you just smiled at each other. The two of you soon start making out.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in your room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. You where soon on your back of your bed. Wolfgang start to kiss his way down and started kissing on your neck. Evan soon start to suck on your breasts.

While he is sucking on one of them Wolfgang start to rub your pussy. You quickly moaned as he sucked on your breasts and rubbed your pussy. Evan soon move on to the next breasts as he slid in a finger into your wet pussy. You moaned even more. He soon kiss your way down as he keep fingering your pussy. Soon Wolfgang start to eat you out.

You really started to moan now as you pushed Wolfgang 's head more into your pussy. You soon could no longer hold back as you started to squirt all over his face, on you, and the bed. He lick his lips and the two of you begin making out again. As you was tasting your pussy juice, he start to finger you once again. One finger became two and soon enough he is fisting your pussy.

You can't help but to moan his name. This just made him fist you faster and harder. You was once again on was on edge and after a few more thrusts you squirted again. This time it was more powerful then the last. The two of you soon began making out once again. Wolfgang soon ended on his back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Evan and you smiled at each other.

You soon started kissing on his neck and started to work your way down and soon started to suck on one of Wolfgang's nipples as you rubs his dick. He quickly moan your name and soon you moved to the other nipple as you kept rubbing his dick. He really start to moan now as you kissed your way down. You soon stop rubbing his dick and starts sucking him. Wolfgang really start to moan now and in no time he is on edge.

You stopped sucking him and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. After awhile of moaning you went back sucking on his dick. He really start to moan and Wolfgang could no longer hold back as he came in her mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon you was back on your back. You two just look at each other.

He soon slide his dick into your pussy and you quickly moans his name. This just made him fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made him fuck faster and faster. He was soon on edge and you pull out and you quickly sucked your his until he came once again in your mouth. The two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Male: Wolfgang**_

* * *

Your parents sighed up to be a home for the student Exchange program. You find out the person is from Germany and his name is Wolfgang. Three weeks later it was just the two of you when you came home from school. As for your parents they where still at work. The of you just smiled at each other. The two of you soon start making out.

The two of you head up stairs. Once in your room cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. You where soon on your back of your bed. Wolfgang start to kiss his way down and started kissing on your neck. Wolfgang soon start to suck on your nipples.

While he is sucking on one of them Wolfgang start to rub your dick. You quickly moaned as he sucked on your nipples and rubbed your dick. Evan soon move on to the next nipple as he rubbed your dick even more. You moaned even more. He soon kiss his way down as he keep rubbing your dick. Soon Wolfgang start to suck your dick.

You really started to moan now as you soon start to face fuck Wolfgang. Head You soon could no longer hold back and. Even knew this as he stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft a few times before sucking your balls. After awhile Evan went back sucking your dick. After a few more bobs you started to come into his mouth and he gladly swallowed every drop. He soon lick his lips and the two of you begin making out again.

As you was tasting your cum he start to finger you ass. One finger became two and soon he was rimming you. You can't help but to moan his name. This just made him rim you faster . You was once again on was on edge. He soon stopped and the two of you soon made out again with Evan ended on his back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Wolfgang and you smiled at each other.

You soon started kissing on his neck and started to work your way down and soon started to suck on one of Wolfgang 's nipples as you rubs his dick. He quickly moan your name and soon you moved to the other nipple as you kept rubbing his dick. He really start to moan now as you kissed your way down. You soon stop rubbing his dick and starts sucking him. You really start to moan now and in no time he is on edge.

You stopped sucking him and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. After awhile of moaning you went back sucking on his dick. He really start to moan and you Wolfgang no longer hold back as you came in your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon you start to rim him. Wolfgang quickly moaned and you began rimming him faster.

Soon you stopped rimming him and you slid your dick into his ass. Wolfgang once again moaned your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder into him. After a few more thrust you where on edge, so you fucked faster and harder until you came in his ass. The two of you soon made out and as you where you ended up on your back once again You two just look at each other.

He soon slide his dick into your ass and you quickly moans his name. This just made him fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made him fuck faster and faster. He was soon on edge and fucked even harder and faster. Both of you moan each others names until he came in you. Leaving his dick inside your ass the two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 _ **Female: Billy**_

* * *

Nora invited you to a sleepover and you can't wait as you are new to town and already made a new friend. As the two of you where playing a cute boy came into the house. You soon find out his name is Billy and he is one of her brothers. You smile at him and he smiles back. After awhile you find out he is little off and not the smarts one in the house but you don't care.

Since Billy and Nora share a room Billy had to sleep in the living room however Max was at his friend's for the night and you happen to see Billy go down stairs. At the time you don't think nothing of it. That night when Nora was sleeping you snuck out of the room to find Billy. He was not in the living room so you check the basement. There you see Billy in his boxers and t-shirt playing a video game.

Once you sit on the bed he jumped thinking it is Max. Billy soon sees you and sighs as he smiles at you. You touch his and he just looks into your eyes as the game is still going on. The two of you lean in and soon the two of you start to kiss. The kissing soon breaks as you start to kiss his neck. He soon starts to laugh a little and flinch as that is ticklish spot. The two of you been to smile at each other again.

You soon take his shirt off and Billy's eyes widen not knowing what's going to happen next. You soon push him down onto the bed and you start to kiss each of his nipples. He soon moans your name as he start to get hard. You see the tent in his boxers and start to rub his dick throw his boxers. Billy moans even more and you soon remove them. You look at his dick and you look back at him.

You smile at him before sucking his dick. Billy keeps moaning as you bob up and down. After a few more bobs Billy becomes on edge and you soon stop sucking him to lick his shaft a few times before sucking his balls for awhile before sucking his dick again. It only took a few more bobs for him to come into your mouth and you gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon made out once again.

You soon end up on your back as Billy kissed your neck for a little while before you removed your pj shirt and bra. Billy was once again hard as he start to suck on one of your breasts while his hand moved to your covered pussy. As he was sucking away his hand was rubbing your covered pussy and you soon moan. You quickly removed your pj bottoms along with your panties.

Billy then got really hard seeing your pussy. He soon moved over to the next breast as his hand slid into your wet pussy. You just moan his name and soon he is looking at your pussy and the two of you smile. You really moan when Billy began eating you out. As he was his finger slipped into your pussy making you moan more. Billy soon got the idea and in no time he was fisting you.

After a few thrusts of his fists you squirt all over him, you, and on the bed. The two of you soon made out as Billy's hand slipped out of your pussy. Soon his dick managed to slip into your wet pussy making you moan even more. Billy's body took over as he started to fuck you faster and harder. Billy did not last long as he pulled out. You quickly suck his dick until he came into your mouth once again. For the last time the two of you made out.

* * *

 _ **Male: Billy**_

* * *

Your best school friend Billy came over to play because his sister was sick and brother was too busy for him. You did not care if you where his third choice as you thought Billy was cute. The two of you soon went to hour room to play some video games. The both of you are having a great time. Soon you start to loos as you cant keep your eyes off of Billy. Billy soon noticed you doing badly. He soon looks at you and you smile.

The two of you soon look more into each others eyes before making out with each other. Soon enough each others cloths where flying off. Once the both of you are naked you both like what you see. The two of you start to make out once again. You where soon on your back of your bed. Billy start to kiss his way down and started kissing on your neck. Billy soon start to suck on your nipples.

While he is sucking on one of them Billy start to rub your dick. You quickly moaned as he sucked on your nipples and rubbed your dick. Evan soon move on to the next nipple as he rubbed your dick even more. You moaned even more. He soon kiss his way down as he keep rubbing your dick. Soon Billy start to suck your dick.

You really started to moan now as you soon start to face fuck Billy. Head You soon could no longer hold back and. Billy knew this as he stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft a few times before sucking your balls. After awhile Billy went back sucking your dick. After a few more bobs you started to come into his mouth and he gladly swallowed every drop. He soon lick his lips and the two of you begin making out again.

As you was tasting your cum he start to finger you ass. One finger became two and soon he was rimming you. You can't help but to moan his name. This just made him rim you faster . You was once again on was on edge. He soon stopped and the two of you soon made out again with Billy ended on his back as the kissing kept going. Once the kiss broke Billy and you smiled at each other.

You soon started kissing on his neck and started to work your way down and soon started to suck on one of Billy 's nipples as you rubs his dick. He quickly moan your name and soon you moved to the other nipple as you kept rubbing his dick. He really start to moan now as you kissed your way down. You soon stop rubbing his dick and starts sucking him. You really start to moan now and in no time he is on edge.

You stopped sucking him and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. After awhile of moaning you went back sucking on his dick. He really start to moan and you Billy no longer hold back as you came in your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you began making out once again and soon you start to rim him. Billy quickly moaned and you began rimming him faster.

Soon you stopped rimming him and you slid your dick into his ass. Billy once again moaned your name. This just made you fuck faster and harder into him. After a few more thrust you where on edge, so you fucked faster and harder until you came in his ass. The two of you soon made out and as you where you ended up on your back once again You two just look at each other.

He soon slide his dick into your ass and you quickly moans his name. This just made him fuck faster and harder. You both soon start to moan louder and louder. You soon went back making out and this made him fuck faster and faster. He was soon on edge and fucked even harder and faster. Both of you moan each others names until he came in you. Leaving his dick inside your ass the two of you soon made out one final time.

* * *

 **I hoped you like this second half of chapter 4 So what do you think so far? Please let me know by review thats open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories. Also feel free to vote in my poll thats also open to All.**


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking Bad

**Breaking Bad**

* * *

 **Female: Jacob**

* * *

You are struggling in one of your classes, and your teacher notices. Your teacher thought it would be best if you had someone to help you out. You sigh knowing there is no way out of this as you watch your teacher write down a number and then hands this to you. You take it and just slide it into your pocket.

"If I didn't see any improvement then I know you did not bother getting help and thereof I will fail you."

You just nodded and walked away. Once you are home you look at the number not knowing what to do. If you don't get your grade up not only you will fail the class but you would be grounded for a very long time. You just hope that this person wont be a smart ass when it comes helping you out. You take a deep breath and call the number.

After talking to him you found out his name is Jacob and that you will meet tomorrow at your house. That day happened to be a Saturday and your parents would be out all day. After you got off of the phone with him you just laid in your bed also hoping he could help.

The next day came and at 1pm you heard the door knock. He was on time and you sigh on hoping that he would have been late. You open the door to see a boy your age and that he is kinda cute in a prepay kind of way. You let him in and you two soon go into the kitchen. He started out easy for you which you liked. Not like your teacher just trying to rush things along.

As he helps you out you can't help but to keep looking at him when he is looking down. When it was all done. He started to pack. As he faces you to say goodbye you quickly kiss him. His eyes widen and when the kiss broke he just looks at you before kissing you right back. The two of you just kept on kissing. Hands are all over.

You stop kissing for a little bit to remove your shirts. You see he has a nice body. It's not the best you have seen or the worse but an average nice body. The two of you started to kiss once again as the two of you get up. You lead him to the couch and soon you are on your back. That's when the two of you stopped making out.

Jacob starts to kiss your neck in different spots as you remove your bra. Once the bra came off Jacob just smiled seeing your breasts and started to kiss and suck on one of them while a hand squeeze and rubs the other. After awhile he starts to do the same thing with the other breast.

You just place your hands on the back of his head as all this was going on. He soon starts kissing his way down. He stops at your belly button and just starts to kiss it a few times before looking up. The two of you smile and Jacob looked at the button of your pants.

He looks back at you and you just give him a nod. Jacob undid your pants and you lift up your ass so he can pull them off of you. Once they are off he tosses them to the side. He just looked at your panties and smiled as he licked his lips. He soon rubs your covered up pussy and you just moan. Your panties soon start to get wet and before you know it they are off and Jacob is touching your pussy without the panties in the way. As he rubs your pussy a finger slips into it and you just moan.

Jacob and you are now kissing once again as he fingers you with his three fingers. You just keep moaning as the two make out. Soon enough you start to squirt. It hit his hand you and the couch. He soon pulls out his fingers after done squirting and puts them in your mouth. You are soon sucking on his fingers as you taste yourself.

The two of you soon flip each other. Jacob is now on his back as you are on top of him. The two of you start to make out once again. When the kissing broke you start to kiss his neck. Jacob just moans your name as his hands are now on the back of your head. After kissing his neck you start to kiss your way down. You stop at his nipples and smiled.

You start to lick the first nipple while you rub his other nipple. After sucking on it for awhile you do the same treatment to his other nipple as his hands are still back of your head moaning your name. After sucking on the other nipple for awhile you kiss your way down to his belly button and you start to kiss it. After kissing it the two of you smile at each other.

You soon undo his belt followed by undoing his pants. Jacob helped you out by lifting his ass so you can pull his pants off. You smile seeing his bulge in his underwear. You smile seeing it. The two of you start to make out as you rub his bulge. Jacob just moans while making out with you as you continue to rub his bulge.

Once the kissing broke you kiss your way back down. Once you reach his belly button again you start to pull down his undies reveling a nice size dick. You lick your lips of the site of it and soon you just grab hold of it. You then slowly jack him off before you start to suck him. Jacob moans even more as you just suck away.

The moaning makes you suck faster and faster. It soon becomes to much for him as he shoots his load into your mouth. You gladly swallow all of his load and it's the best cum you have ever had. Once you stop sucking him the two of you start to make out once again. When the kissing broke you grab his dick and slid it into your pussy.

You quickly moan as every inch slid into you. You start to fuck yourself as the both of you start to moan. You end up fucking faster and harder causing more moans. You lean in to make out as he starts to take over. He goes just as fast and hard. Soon you are on your edge and start to squirt on each other and the couch.

After a few more thrusts Jacob was on his edge. He manages to flip you onto your back as he thrusts a few more times before he pulls out. Soon he jacks off but not for long as he ends up shooting his load onto you. He leans in and the two of you make out one final time.

* * *

 **Male: Jacob**

* * *

You are struggling in one of your classes, and your teacher notices. Your teacher thought it would be best if you had someone to help you out. You sigh knowing there is no way out of this as you watch your teacher write down a number and then hands this to you. You take it and just slide it into your pocket.

"If I didn't see any improvement then I know you did not bother getting help and thereof I will fail you."

You just nodded and walked away. Once you are home you look at the number not knowing what to do. If you don't get your grade up not only you will fail the class but you would be grounded for a very long time. You just hope that this person wont be a smart ass when it comes helping you out. You take a deep breath and call the number.

After talking to him you found out his name is Jacob and that you will meet tomorrow at your house. That day happened to be a Saturday and your parents would be out all day. After you got off of the phone with him you just laid in your bed also hoping he could help.

The next day came and at 1pm you heard the door knock. He was on time and you sigh on hoping that he would have been late. You open the door to see a boy your age and that he is kinda cute in a prepay kind of way. You let him in and you two soon go into the kitchen. He started out easy for you which you liked. Not like your teacher just trying to rush things along.

As he helps you out you can't help but to keep looking at him when he is looking down. When it was all done. He started to pack. As he faces you to say goodbye you quickly kiss him. His eyes widen and when the kiss broke he just looks at you before kissing you right back. The two of you just kept on kissing. Hands are all over.

You stop kissing for a little bit to remove your shirts. You see he has a nice body. It's not the best you have seen or the worse but an average nice body. The two of you started to kiss once again as the two of you get up. You lead him to the couch and soon you are on your back. That's when the two of you stopped making out.

Jacob starts to kiss your neck in different spots. Jacob just smiled seeing your chest and started to kiss and suck on one of your nipples while a hand squeeze and rubs the other. After awhile he starts to do the same thing with the other nipple. You just place your hands on the back of his head as all this was going on.

He soon starts kissing his way down. He stops at your belly button and just starts to kiss it a few times before looking up. The two of you smile and Jacob looked at the button of your pants. He looks back at you and you just give him a nod. Jacob undid your pants and you lift up your ass so he can pull them off of you.

Once they are off he tosses them to the side. He just looked at your bulge in your boxers and he smiled as he licked his lips. He soon rubs your covered up dick and you just moan. You soon start to get harder and before you know it they are off and Jacob is touching your dick without the boxers in the way.

As he rubs your balls he grabs hold of your dick and slowly jack off. Jacob and you are now kissing once again as he fingers you with his two fingers. You just keep moaning as the two make out. Soon enough your ass gets a little looser. He soon pulls out his fingers and puts them in your mouth. You are soon sucking on his fingers as you taste yourself.

The two of you soon flip each other. Jacob is now on his back as you are on top of him. The two of you start to make out once again. When the kissing broke you start to kiss his neck. Jacob just moans your name as his hands are now on the back of your head. After kissing his neck you start to kiss your way down. You stop at his nipples and smiled.

You start to lick the first nipple while you rub his other nipple. After sucking on it for awhile you do the same treatment to his other nipple as his hands are still back of your head moaning your name. After sucking on the other nipple for awhile you kiss your way down to his belly button and you start to kiss it. After kissing it the two of you smile at each other.

You soon undo his belt followed by undoing his pants. Jacob helped you out by lifting his ass so you can pull his pants off. You smile seeing his bulge in his underwear. You smile seeing it. The two of you start to make out as you rub his bulge. Jacob just moans while making out with you as you continue to rub his bulge.

Once the kissing broke you kiss your way back down. Once you reach his belly button again you start to pull down his undies reveling a nice size dick. You lick your lips of the site of it and soon you just grab hold of it. You then slowly jack him off before you start to suck him. Jacob moans even more as you just suck away.

The moaning makes you suck faster and faster. It soon becomes to much for him as he shoots his load into your mouth. You gladly swallow all of his load and it's the best cum you have ever had. Once you stop sucking him the two of you start to make out once again. When the kissing broke you grab his dick and slid it into your ass.

You quickly moan as every inch slid into you. You start to fuck yourself as the both of you start to moan. You end up fucking faster and harder causing more moans. You lean in to make out as he starts to take over. He goes just as fast and hard. Soon you are on your edge and start to cum on each other and the couch.

After a few more thrusts Jacob was on his edge. He manages to flip you onto your back as he thrusts a few more times before he pulls out. Soon he jacks off but not for long as he ends up shooting his load onto you. He leans in and the two of you make out. You lick up is cum before sucking his dick for a little bit before he sucks yours.

You moan as he sucks away on your dick and soon enough its nice and wet for his ass. You quickly slide your dick into his ass and started to fuck away. The both of you moaned once again. You keep fucking faster and harder and soon you are on edge and after a few more thrusts you shoot your load into his ass and make out one final time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Let me know what you think.


	7. C7Gamers Guide to Pretty Much Everything

Sorry for the long delay on this story things happen

* * *

 **Female: Conor aka Kid Furry**

* * *

You ended up winning a contest to meet Kid Furry and you could not wait. Once at the meet and greet location you both hit it off by talking about things you have in common. The two of you soon ended up back at his place where no one is home. You both smile at each other and looked into each other's eyes. The next thing you knew you are making out with him.

Your cloths soon come off one bit at a time. You can't help but to look at his well define chest and it makes you wet. Connor looks at you and smiled seeing your breasts which makes him hard. The two of you once again make out and once the kissing broke you go on your knees and start to suck away on Conor impressive dick. He soon moans your name and this just makes you suck faster.

You soon grab his ass so you can take much of his dick you can. Soon enough Conor becomes on edge and could no longer hold back and soon shoots his load into your mouth. You gladly swallow every drop that was offered to you. Soon he pulls out of your moth and he helps you back up. The two of you can't help but to make out again. Soon enough the both of you ended up in his room.

Conor lays you down and soon sucks on your breasts. As he sucks one of them he is rubbing his other hand on the other. Now it becomes your turn to moan his name. Once he sucked on both of your breasts he works his way down. You ended up moaning little bit more as he starts to eat you out. It did not take you long to squrt into his mouth but he keeps at it.

After squirting four more times the two of you make out as he slides his hard dick into your pussy. The both of you moan each other's names. The fucking went slow at first but Conor was going faster into you. You ended up squirting again and this put Conor on edge. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and cane onto your breasts. The two of you smiled at each other and soon made out one last time.

* * *

 **Male: Conor aka Kid Furry**

* * *

You ended up winning a contest to meet Kid Furry and you could not wait. Once at the meet and greet location you both hit it off by talking about things you have in common. The two of you soon ended up back at his place where no one is home. You both smile at each other and looked into each other's eyes. The next thing you knew you are making out with him.

Your cloths soon come off one bit at a time. You can't help but to look at his well define chest and it makes you pre cum. Conor looks at you and smiled seeing your chest which makes him hard. The two of you once again make out and once the kissing broke you go on your knees and start to suck away on Conor impressive dick. He soon moans your name and this just makes you suck faster.

You soon grab his ass so you can take much of his dick you can. Soon enough Conor becomes on edge and could no longer hold back and soon shoots his load into your mouth. You gladly swallow every drop that was offered to you. Soon he pulls out of your moth and he helps you back up. The two of you can't help but to make out again. Soon enough the both of you ended up in his room.

Conor lays you down and soon kisses and sucks on your nipples. As he sucks one of them he is rubbing his other hand on the other. Now it becomes your turn to moan his name. Once he sucked on both of your nipples he works his way down. You ended up moaning little bit more as he starts to suck you.

After coming in his mouth which he gladly swallowed your load. Soon he starts to rim you and this makes you moan. Once you where ready he slides his dick in your ass. The both of you moan each other's names. The fucking went slow at first but C was going faster into you. You where getting on edge soon but Conor was the one that came first deep inside of you.

Once he pulled out it was your turn to fuck Conor. Once you finished rimming him you slid your dick into his ass. The two of you where back at moaning together. You took it easy on him just like he did with you. The fucking became to much as you started fucking faster and harder into Conor This had put him on edge and soon came onto himself. The two of you started making out as you continued to fuck away. Soon enough you shot your load deep inside him as you where making out.

* * *

 **Female: Ashley**

* * *

You are a new student and you don't know anyone since you moved in the middle of the school year. It was not until your forth class you seen Ashley. To you she was hot and hopes to get to know her. Things started off slow but the two of you became friends.

Ashley invited you to her house after school. Once at her house she realised that it will just be the two of you in her house. Before you knew it she made the first move. The kiss was better then you could ever think of. Your hands moved around on each other's bodies. Once the kiss broke she took you up into her bedroom where the kissing continued.

Your shirts soon came off reveling your bras. You smiled seeing her sexy looking bra holding her big breasts. She removed it letting her beests go free. You did not waist any time as you quickly started to suck on them. Ashley just moans your name while holding onto you as she pushes your face more into her breasts. As you lick and suck away on them on hand is playing with one of them as your other hand slides down to undo her pants.

Once they where loose enough you slid your hand into them to rub and finger her pussy. She starts to moan even more as you work on her pussy and soon her other breasts leaving a hicky. It became to much for her as she squirted all over your hand and into her panties. You soon stop sucking onto her other breasts reveling another hicky and the two of you start making out once again as your fingers are still rubbing and fingering her pussy. Once Ashly squirted again they made their way to the bed.

Soon Ashley was naked as you start to eat her out. She can't help but to moan your name after awhile she started to squirt all over your face. Soon she begs you to slide more fingers into her pussy. Soon enough you end up fisting her. Ashley soon ended squirting once again. Once she was done it became your turn.

She removed your bra revoking more of your breasts. She just smiled and started to suck on one them while playing with the other with her hand. The other hand was sliding into your pants to play with your pussy. You moan even more when Ashley dose this. It did not take long for her to suck on your other breast and for you to squirt into your panties and onto her hand.

Soon you are naked with Ashley eating you out. You moan even more as fingers start to slide into your pussy and before you knew it she was fisting you causing you to squirt. The two of you start to make out. Once the kissing broke she went into her closet to pull out a double sided doldo. Soon it was in both of your pussies which it slid in with ease. The two of you worked together fucking the other.

After squirting a few more times Ashley wanted to be kinky and have you fuck her ass. The dildo slid in ease due to the pussy juice. She moaned once you started thrusting it into her. She soon squirted again after only a few thrusts into her ass. She begs for you to go deeper and you do to the point all the dildo was deep inside her. Soon she squirted even more then before. It soon became your turn and you where ready for it.

You moaned as you can't believe having your ass fucked would feel this good. You don't last long as you start to squirt all over yourself. Ashley did not want to slide the whole thing in you just yet as it will take some time. After you squirted a forth time the two of you started to make out one more time.

* * *

 **Male: Ashley**

* * *

You are a new student and you don't know anyone since you moved in the middle of the school year. It was not until your forth class you seen Ashley. To you she was hot and hopes to get to know her. Things started off slow but the two of you became friends.

Ashley invited you to her house after school. Once at her house she realised that it will just be the two of you in her house. Before you knew it she made the first move. The kiss was better then you could ever think of. Your hands moved around on each other's bodies. Once the kiss broke she took you up into her bedroom where the kissing continued.

Your shirts soon came off reveling your bras. You smiled seeing her sexy looking bra holding her big breasts. She removed it letting her beests go free. You did not waist any time as you quickly started to suck on them. Ashley just moans your name while holding onto you as she pushes your face more into her breasts. As you lick and suck away on them on hand is playing with one of them as your other hand slides down to undo her pants.

Once they where loose enough you slid your hand into them to rub and finger her pussy. She starts to moan even more as you work on her pussy and soon her other breasts leaving a hicky. It became to much for her as she squirted all over your hand and into her panties. You soon stop sucking onto her other breasts reveling another hicky and the two of you start making out once again as your fingers are still rubbing and fingering her pussy. Once Ashly squirted again they made their way to the bed.

Soon Ashley was naked as you start to eat her out. She can't help but to moan your name after awhile she started to squirt all over your face. Soon she begs you to slide more fingers into her pussy. Soon enough you end up fisting her. Ashley soon ended squirting once again. Once she was done it became your turn.

She removed your bra revoking more of your breasts. She just smiled and started to suck on one them while playing with the other with her hand. The other hand was sliding into your pants to play with your pussy. You moan even more when Ashley dose this. It did not take long for her to suck on your other breast and for you to squirt into your panties and onto her hand.

Soon you are naked with Ashley eating you out. You moan even more as fingers start to slide into your pussy and before you knew it she was fisting you causing you to squirt. The two of you start to make out. Once the kissing broke she went into her closet to pull out a double sided doldo. Soon it was in both of your pussies which it slid in with ease. The two of you worked together fucking the other.

After squirting a few more times Ashley wanted to be kinky and have you fuck her ass. The dildo slid in ease due to the pussy juice. She moaned once you started thrusting it into her. She soon squirted again after only a few thrusts into her ass. She begs for you to go deeper and you do to the point all the dildo was deep inside her. Soon she squirted even more then before. It soon became your turn and you where ready for it.

You moaned as you can't believe having your ass fucked would feel this good. You don't last long as you start to squirt all over yourself. Ashley did not want to slide the whole thing in you just yet as it will take some time. After you squirted a forth time the two of you started to make out one more time.

Your shirts soon came off. You smiled seeing her red bra that was holding up her nice breasts. She smiled at you looking at your nice chest. She soon started touching it. Before you knew it she was on her knees undoing your pants. Ashley did not waist any time by quickly pulling them down along with your boxers.

She just licked her lips seeing your hard dick. She quickly started to suck away causing you to moan. Her sucking skills where amazing and before you knew it she had the whole thing in her mouth. This not only make you moan more but also face fuck her. Ashley did not mind this at all. She even started to rub her pussy throw her pants.

You soon could no longer hold back and shot your load into her mouth where she gladly swallowed every drop. Once your dick was out of her mouth you helped her back up and started making out. You put her on her bed and the bra then came off.  
You just smile seeing her uncover breasts and start to suck on one of them while one hand was playing with the other and woke the other hand was sliding into her pants and patties.

Ashley moaned when she felt your fingers enter her. As you suck away on her breasts your fingers worked on her pussy.  
She held you tight as you worked on her. Soon you where sucking on the other breast and after awhile you kiss your way down. You smile at her and quickly took her pants off that came along with her panties. You waist no time eating her out as you finger her.

She could not help to moan even more and start to not hold back as she started to squirt all over your face. You just licked your lips and kept eating her out. Soon it was time and you are both ready for it. You slid your dick into her pussy causing her to squirt once again.

You went slow at first but then you went faster and harder into her causing more moaning and she squirted again. As the fucking continued as you made out Ashley squirted four more times. When she squirted again you became on edge. You where about to pull out but she kept you in. After only a few more thrusts you shot your load deep inside of her. The two of you kisses on more time.

* * *

 **Female Franklin**

* * *

You are struggling in the class and Franklin desided to help. You smile at him and think he is cute. You agree and the two of you meet at your house. Once there the both of you no work will get done. The two of you begin making out all the way to your room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Franklin starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Franklin soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Franklin looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before he eats you out. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Franklin, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke you mange to make Franklin on his back and you on top of him. You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again.

You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Franklin keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again. After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum.

You are once again on your back as Henry slides his dick into your pussy. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and after a few more thrusts Henry pulls out to watch you squirt. This time it lasted longer as once again hits you, Franklin and the bed. He smiles and slides his dick back in. This time he is going faster and harder as you keep moaning his name.

Franklin is soon on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time.

* * *

 **Male Franklin**

* * *

You are struggling in the class and Franklin desided to help. You smile at him and think he is cute. You agree and the two of you meet at your house. Once there the both of you no work will get done. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Henry starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Henry soon moves over to the other nipple as he continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Franklin looks at your dick and the two of you smile before he sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

Franklin stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Henry went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in his mouth. Henry gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Franklin on his back and you on top of him.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again. You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. He keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again.

After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum. You are once again on your back as Henry slides his dick into your ass. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and you did your best to hold back.

As for Franklin is soon on edge as well and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time. Once again Henry is on his back as you slide in your dick into his ass. You fuck him harder and faster as He keeps moaning your name.

Soon you are on edge and you shoot you load into his ass. The two of you made out one last time with your dick still inside his ass.

* * *

 **Female Wendle**

* * *

Once again you got sent to detention and near the end of school before winter brake no less. However you are not alone as you see Wendle. The two of you have a love hate relationship. Both of you can't stand each other when out in public but once it is just the two of you, none of you can't keep their hands off of each other. You so badly want to get off your seat and start making out with him.

However Janice was still in the room reading one of her romance novels, but then fate came and had to leave to do something. Once she left after locking the doors the two of you went to each other and in no time started making out. Your hands soon moving all over each other and before you knew it the both of you are naked. Both of you like each other's bodies. You guide Wendle to a table where you pushed him down. The kissing began again. After the kiss broke you started to kiss your way down until you where sucking on one of his nipples. One hand was playing with the other nipple while the other was rubbing his dick. He just moaned and soon your fingers was wrapped around his dick. You soon moved over to the other nipple. All Wendle could do is moan. Soon enough you kissed your way down and just looked at his dick. The both of you just smiled before your started sucking his dick.

He quickly grab onto the edge of the tabble as you continue to suck his dick. It was not long until you started to lick his shaft and then his balls. Soon you started to suck Wendle's dick again. Soon enough Eddie was on edge and came into your mouth. He started to make out with you as he tasted his own cum. You was now on your back as Wendle started to kiss his way down until he was sucking on one of your breasts.

One hand was playing with the other breast while the other was rubbing her pussy. You just moaned and soon he slid his fingers into your pussy. Wendle soon moved over to the other breast. All you could do is moan. Soon enough Eddie kissed his way down and just looked at your pussy. The both of you just smiled before Eddie started eating you out. You quickly grab onto the sheets as Eddie continue to eat you out.

It was not long until you squirted onto Eddie, yourself, and the table. Wendle soon made out with you as you tasted your own pussy juice. He soon slid his dick into your pussy where you began moaning again. After a few more trusts he was on edge. He soon pulled out and you quickly sucked his dick until he came in your mouth again. The two of you soon made out one more time.

* * *

 **Male Wendle**

* * *

Once again you got sent to detention and near the end of school before winter brake no less. However you are not alone as you see Wendle. The two of you have a love hate relationship. Both of you can't stand each other when out in public but once it is just the two of you, none of you can't keep their hands off of each other. You so badly want to get off your seat and start making out with him.

However Janice was still in the room reading one of her romance novels, but then fate came and had to leave to do something. Once she left after locking the doors the two of you went to each other and in no time started making out with your hands moving all over each others bodies.

Both of you are glad that no one is around as your cloths star to come off. The both of you like what you see. The kissing started once again and this time when the kiss broke you started to kiss onto his neck. He soon started to moan your name. Your kiss soon landed on his nipples where you kissed each one of them. You soon start to suck on one of them while you rub his dick. Once again Wendle moans your name.

You soon move on to the next nipple while your dick is still in your hand. You soon kiss your way down until you are on your knees with his dick still in your hands. The two of you look up and smiled at each other. Soon enough you start sucking his dick. He was moaning your name over and over again. Wendle soon was on edge and you stop sucking just to lick his shaft up and down a few times before sucking on his balls.

After sucking his balls for awhile you went back sucking his dick. After only a few bobs Wendle was even closer on edge before that he soon shot his load into your mouth. You swallowed every drop of it. Once you stopped sucking his dick you got up and the two of you begin making out once again as your hands where all over each other. As the kiss kept going Wendle could taste his own cum.

When the kissing broke Wendle started to kiss on your neck. You quickly moan his name and the kissing soon went to your nipples as he kissed each nipple before sucking onto one of them. While he was sucking his hand was rubbing your dick. You quickly moan his name and soon he was sucking on the other nipple .

Wendle soon was on his knees and you are leaning against a book shelf. He smiled at you and you smiled back. Wendle soon started to suck you and you started to moan. As he kept sucking you all you could do is moan is name over and over again. You are on edge and he stops sucking and starts to lick your shaft a few times and sucking your balls for awhile. Wendle soon starts to suck your dick once again.

In no time you come into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. You fall onto your knees and the two of you begin making out again with you tasting your own cum. You are soon on your back and he starts to rim you. You once again moan his name over and over again. As he was rimming you he slid a finger in your ass. One finger became two, then soon four.

You quickly moan louder as Wendle took his fingers out of your ass and slid his dick into your ass and you really moaned as right away. Wendle just smiled as started to fuck away. He fucked faster and harder and you just moaned louder and louder. As the fucking went on the two of you began making out. All the sounds of sex was unheard in almost empty school. Wendle soon was on edge and he came into your ass.

The two of you began making out once again as he pulled out. You flip Wendle onto his back and you start to rim his ass. After some rimming you start to finger his ass the same way he did. One finger in the ass led to four fingers. He just moaned your name and you just smiled. You soon take your fingers out of his ass and slid your dick into him. He really was moaning now as you fucked away as the two of you made out. When the kissing broke, you fucked faster and harder into him. Soon enough you where on edge and after a few more thrusts you came into his ass. The two of you made out one last time.

* * *

 **Female Spencer**

* * *

Spencer is a new student at your school and right away you think he is cute. As he looks around the room your heart skips a beet when his eyes lands on yours. As the class goes on you are not hearing a word as Spencer is on your mind.

After class you did not talk to him as you where afraid to say something stupid. You did not see him in any of your other classes but for one other which was lunch. He asked you if he could sit down and you could not say no. The two of you started talking and at the end of the school day you both ended up at your house. The two of you begin making out all the way to your room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Spencer starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your breasts. One hand is playing with your breast while the other is rubbing your pussy. Spencer soon moves over to the other breast as he contuse to rub your pussy. After sucking on both of your breasts he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Spencer looks at your pussy and the two of you smile before he eats you out. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

You can no longer hold back as you squirt all over yourself, Spencer, and on the bed. The two of you make out once again with you tasting your own pussy juice. When the kissing broke you mange to make Spencer on his back and you on top of him. You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again.

You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Spencer keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again. After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum.

You are once again on your back as Spencer slides his dick into your pussy. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and after a few more thrusts Spencer pulls out to watch you squirt. This time it lasted longer as once again hits you, Spencer and the bed. Spencer smiles and slides his dick back in. This time he is going faster and harder as you keep moaning his name. Spencer is soon on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time.

* * *

 **Male Spencer**

* * *

Spencer is a new student at your school and right away you think he is cute. As he looks around the room your heart skips a beet when his eyes lands on yours. As the class goes on you are not hearing a word as Spencer is on your mind.

After class you did not talk to him as you where afraid to say something stupid. You did not see him in any of your other classes but for one other which was lunch. He asked you if he could sit down and you could not say no. The two of you started talking and at the end of the school day you both ended up at your house. The two of you begin making out all the way to his room. The kissing only breaks as you both take each other's cloths off. The both of you like what you see. Soon the making out is back on. When the kissing brakes again Spencer starts to kiss his way down.

Soon he is sucking on your nipples. One hand is playing with your other nipple while the other is rubbing your dick. Spencer soon moves over to the other nipple as he continues to rub your dick. After sucking on both of your nipples he guides you to his bed where you laid down. Spencer looks at your dick and the two of you smile before he sucks your dick. In no time you are moaning his name. You quickly went on edge.

Spencer stopped sucking you and started to lick your shaft and soon your balls. After sucking on them or awhile Spencer went back sucking on your dick. After a few more bobs you can no longer hold back as you come in his mouth. Spencer gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon make out with you tasting your own cum. When the kissing broke you mange to make Spencer on his back and you on top of him.

You kiss your way down until you are sucking his nipples while rubbing his dick. You soon kiss your way down to his dick. You both smile at each other once again. You start to suck his dick and right away he moans your name. You bob up and down a few times and you soon stop sucking him just to lick his shaft and suck his balls. Spencer keeps moaning and soon you are sucking his dick again.

After a few more bobs he comes into your mouth. You gladly swallowed every drop. The two of you soon start to make out once again with him tasting his own cum. You are once again on your back as Spencer slides his dick into your ass. You once again moan his name. This just makes him fuck faster and harder into you. You are quickly go on edge and you did your best to hold back.

As for Spencer is soon on edge as well and after a few more thrusts he pulls out and you quickly suck his dick until he comes again in your mouth. Like last time you gladly swallowed his load. After he pulls out the two of you kiss one more time. Once again Spencer is on his back as you slide in your dick into his ass. You fuck him harder and faster as Spencer keeps moaning your name. Soon you are on edge and you shoot you load into his ass. The two of you made out one last time with your dick still inside his ass. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story and or stories you chose.


End file.
